Doble Corazón
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Existen diferentes tipos de lazos, entre un humano y un pokemon, así como secretos olvidados entre las regiones. pero lo mejor es cuando un pokemon y humano comparten algo vital; esta es la leyenda de un niño y su pikachu que cumplieron todas las demás leyendas, porque ellos compartían un doble corazón. Summary completo dentro, pasen y lean clasificación T por si las dudas xD.
1. prologo

Yop: Poketo Mostar no me pertenece.

* * *

Hay diferente tipo de lazos, también conocidos como bonos o links.

Algunos son:

Mentales.

Amistosos.

Familiares.

Aurales.

Almales.

Psíquicos.

De lágrimas.

De Compañerismo.

Amorosos.

Entre otros.

Aunque hay uno más importante, casi imposible pero más que eso, este tipo de laso es especial porque representa la lealtad, amor, compañerismo y amistad entre dos especies.

Lazo de trasplante.

Existen algunos Pokemons que nacen con doble órgano vital, o doble alma, quizá con doble aura, o incluso con un sentido más desarrollado de lo normal.

Algunos de estas extras que tienen pueden coincidir con otro pokemon o ser humano al que le haga falta, pero solo funcionara si ambos tienen al menos 3 fuertes lazos, y con el consentimiento del pokemon donante y bajo la supervisión y consentimiento de un legendario.

Tras el trasplante ambos seres se convierten en compañeros de por vida, si algo le pasa a uno el otro lo resentirá, y entrenamiento y el tiempo podrán ser capases de separarse por largos periodos de tiempo y espacio, o no sentir tan fuerte lo que el otro, aun así si uno muere el otro también.

Existe también otras leyendas, que dicen cada pueblo en donde actualmente residen los profesores especialistas en cada región (… bueno a excepción de Kalos ahí es en otro lugar)los lugareños nacen con una habilidad, aunque también está el hecho de que cada nativo de todas las regiones tienen aparte una habilidad den común.

Por ejemplo:

En Kanto, Pueblo Paleta, los habitantes nacen con la habilidad de poder aprender el lenguaje pokemon, pero con el paso de los tiempos se les olvido, nacen con la habilidad de entenderles mejor que nadie, pero no saber exactamente que dicen, para eso necesitan ser entrenados o desbloqueados por otras personas.

Pero aparte de eso todos los Kantonieses tienen la habilidad de tener grandes potenciales psíquicos así como poderes en rayo, agua, y fuego, aunque también algo de hielo… no tanto como en Sino pero con un ligero conocimiento de este.

Aunque también podías adquirir las habilidades de nacimiento de otra región que no fuese la tuya si un legendario te la daba en agradecimiento por algo, y veía que tú no los utilitarias para fines corruptos.

También esta esa leyenda de que si al iniciar tu viaje pokemon a una edad más temprana peros sin saberlo, generas un lazo inmediato con tu inicial y ves un legendario de los grandes, (me refiero a Ho-Oh, Lugia, Mew, Arceus, Raiquesa bueno ustedes entienden) al cumplir tus verdaderos 10 años te ganas la inmortalidad…. Bueno, si puedes morir, pero será más difícil, y vivirás por siempre con la edad de 10.

Pero ustedes se estarán preguntando: ¿y todo esto que tiene que ver con la leyenda del héroe elegido?

Pues mis queridos niños querían aclarar unos puntos desde el principio, ya que esta historia que les voy a narrar es de un niño y su pikachu…. Una pareja que cumplió con todas las leyendas dichas anteriormente.

Esta es la leyenda de un niño que sin memoria de su pasado y tras vivir en los bosques al empezar su aventura se encontró con la verdad de su existencia mientras seguía el sueño de él y de su compañero.

Esta es la historia de un niño y su criatura de trueno que compartía algo con dicha criatura.

Ambos tenían dos extra en su cuerpo.

Ambos compartieron alma, aura, sentidos

Aventuras, lágrimas, mente, habilidades.

Pero más importante ambos compartían

Un doble

Un doble corazón.

Y esta es la leyenda….

* * *

Yop: Bueno de momento dejo el prólogo de la historia, nos vemos al rato con el primer capi.

ha dejen comentarios por favor.


	2. pre aventura

Yop: Pokemon le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, tampoco soy dueña de las series o marcas que aparezcan mencionadas en este fic.

-hablar-

"pensar"

Ammm como telepatía es básicamente hablar en la mente o proyectar los tus pensamientos en la mente de otros pues se toma como "pensar" pero para diferenciarlos será:

_"pensar"_

Bueno y sin más vamos al primer capi.

* * *

El día era hermoso.

Las aves cantaban, las nubes pasaban con rapidez por el cielo azul claro, y los rayos del sol daban las vitaminas necesarias al mundo en doble porción, en fin era un buen día de verano.

Dentro de los límites del bosque con la población, un niño de aproximadamente 5 años se encontraba silbando mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

El niño tenía ojos de una combinación de castaño oscuro y chocolate, pero esas grandes ventanas al alma te decían que a pesar de todo él era extremadamente feliz, encontraba maravilloso cualquier cosa, ya sea como un gusano se moviese, o la coloración de las hojas.

Su cabello…. Bueno era un rebelde sin causa ni remedio, de color azabache y con algo de verde oscuro, (demasiado oscuro casi se confundía con el negro) cerca de la nuca.

Lo que podía llamar la atención de la gente y reconocerle fácilmente (por si el cabello no fuera suficiente) eran las dos extrañas marcas en forma de zigzag que tenía en sus mejillas, mas específicamente debajo de los ojos.

Traía puesto un short de mezclilla azul claro con una camisa manga corta que dejaba ver su piel bronceada, de color amarilla y dos franjas rojas que más bien parecían tirantes, y sandalias.

El joven silbaba una melodía pegajosa, que poco a poco se convirtió en un tarareo. (David, Primer Ending de la Serie David el Gnomo)

Y conforme caminaba la espesura del bosque iba disminuyendo, hasta ser un sendero.

Andando y andando se encontró con una cerca de madera.

-hu, ¿me pregunto para que será?- se dijo.

Se acercó un poco y vio con asombro la cantidad enorme de seres que estaban tras esa cerca.

Unos especie de toros con unas cosas en la cabeza y doble cola corrían por una parte del claro, mientras en el lago podía ver a una serpiente gigante que bien podría ser confundida con un monstruo marino o un dragón de color azul con partes en blanco y crema.

Por las plantas pudo observar a otros que parecían ser una mezcla entre dinosaurios y palmas antiguas.

Y en las ramas de los árboles se encontró con unas aves, más grandes de lo normal, con diferentes coloraciones, unas tenían plumajes crema y castaño con franjas rojas y negras, mientras que los otros se veían más intimidantes, con su plumaje naranja casi rojo, y su pico curvado y filoso.

-¡wow!, ¡esos so muchos Pokemons en un solo lugar!-dijo admirado el joven niño.

-¡y todos se ven contentos y bien cuidados!- agrego.

-sí, eso es porque se les da una alimentación balanceada y sus entrenadores les cuidan mucho- dijo una voz masculina que sobresalto a nuestro pequeño héroe.

El niño voltio a su izquierda, encontrándose con un hombre de amm aproximadamente 40 años, vestía un pantalón de tela color crema de cacahuate un cinto color café y una playera color roja, encima de esto vestía una bata de laboratorio.

Sus ojos eran color avellana y su cabello entre castaño, y blanco.

Para el punto de vista del pequeñín, este hombre le generaba confianza, y amor fraternal.

-por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el señor.

-hu, ha, soy Ash, ¿y usted?-

El hombre pareció sorprenderse por un momento y luego sonreír con algo de melancolía y esa alegría que uno tiene al rencontrarse con un amigo que no has visto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-soy Samuel Oack pero todos aquí me dicen Prof. Oack, o solo Oack- respondió el señor.

-okay, oiga ¿todos esos pokemons son suyos?- pregunto el niño.

-no, son de mis alumnos, aunque algunos si son míos-

-¡Worale!, ¡una escuela con muchos pokemons!- dijo fascinado el azabache.

Esta exclamación iso que el profesor riera un poco.

-ho, no. creo que me mal interprete; Veras yo soy un profesor calificado por la liga pokemon, para dar a los jóvenes que quieren ser entrenadores pokemons su inicial y su pokedex, así como mantenerlos monitoreados y darles información que les pueda servir en sus viajes alrededor del mundo- explico el profesor.

-¡eso suena increíble!- fue la respuesta del niño.

En eso sonó un ruido proveniente del estómago del menor.

El hombre sonrió.

-ven, vamos a comer- dijo el profesor.

Tras ese día, Ash avía ido a visitar al profesor diariamente, de vez en cuando, recogía frutas y bayas del bosque para acompañar en la comida que el profesor preparaba.

Oack, le permitía jugar con los pokemons del rancho, y siempre que tenía una pregunta él se la contestaba.

Un día Ash avía llegado como siempre silbando una canción, ese día era 'sílbame' de mocedades (sip, el mismo tema de salida de la vuelta al mundo de Willy Frog). Traía algunas manzanas y unas flores que se avía encontrado en el camino.

Todo iba normal hasta que después de la comida.

-abuelito, ha quiero decir, profesor tenía una pregunta- dijo el chico.

Al escuchar lo primero Oack abrió los ojos y después paso a la decepción al escuchar cómo se auto corregía el niño.

-si mi niño, ¿que deseas saber?-

-¿a qué edad puedo ser un entrenador pokemon?-

-a los 10 años, ¿Por qué?-

-¿necesito un entrenamiento antes de eso?-

-mmmm… no, por lo general no pero si tú quieres estar totalmente preparado pues sí, se te puede dar uno- contesto el hombre.

-¿cree que usted me lo podría dar?- pregunto con una voz pequeña, y mientras veía al suelo.

El profesor sonrió.

-Por supuesto que si Ash, mañana mismo empezamos con las clases- respondió el profesor.

Al escuchar eso, la cara del chico pareció un resorte, de tan rápido que se movió, sus ojos estaban más iluminados de lo normal, llenos de asombro, alegría y agradecimiento.

-¿enserio!, ¡que necesito traer?- grito emocionado.

-nada, solo tus ganas de aprender- respondió el profesor.

Los días pasaron y todo iba de maravilla Ash era un excelente alumno, claro que como todos los niños se distraía fácilmente y olvidaba detalles importantes o pequeños en algunas ocasiones, pero eso no quitaba que el chico se esforzara por aprender.

Un día sin embargo, uno de los tauros se avía puesto un poco salvaje y tras correr más de medio patio a toda velocidad y salvar a un pequeño pichu que se avía atravesado el chico se desmayó.

Despertó en un cuarto de hospital, el profesor a su lado.

-Ash ¿Por qué no me dijiste que si te sobre esforzabas podías llegar a tener fiebre?- pregunto el profesor.

-porque no lo savia… ¿Qué es sob… sobre.. sobreesefarse?- fue la respuesta del menor una vez que estaban de camino al lavoratiorio del profesor.

-es cuando te fuerzas a ti mismo a hacer algo con el doble de energía que normalmente necesitas- respondió el hombre.

-ha- fue la respuesta del niño.

¿Que abra pasado con el pichu? Preguntaran ustedes.

Pues el pequeño roedor de tipo eléctrico, tras ver que el niño no reaccionaba fue por ayuda inmediatamente, y al ver que el hombre con bata se llevaba al niño, le siguió.

Estuvo espiando los días consecutivos, y debes en cuando se acercaba al chico, tras aprender que el niño tenía un problema con sus sobreesfuerzos y que era algo de por vida, o que bien podría llegarle a afectar de otras maneras decidió irse a entrenar.

Entrenaría y entrenaría.

Al igual que el niño, el buscaría un tutor en su mundo.

Se prometió a si mismo que se aria fuerte y que cuando se convirtiera en un pikachu vendría a buscar al niño para protegerle.

Claro que al destino le gusta jugar un poco ya que después de varios años al joven roedor se le olvido la cara de su amigo y la promesa que se iso, gracias a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dada por una roca.

Un día, ya convertido en un pikachu saludable fuerte y guapo, decidió volver al laboratorio, no savia por qué, pero creía que el destino le llamaba ya estaría ahí.

Y fue entonces cuando vio unos deliciosos cables de electricidad que estaban al aire libre y pidiendo ser mordisqueados por él.

Poco fue el gusto.

Una pokebola le succiono.

Y por alguna razón, más bien una extraña voz en su interior que le dijo no paliara.

La captura fue completa.

Pikachu tomo conciencia.

Solo para verse en un lugar encerrado, totalmente blanco.

Entonces recordó que era un poco claustrofóbico.

Fue entonces cuando escucho las voces que venían de fuera.

-… Bueno aún tengo uno pero no…- la voz masculina madura fue interrumpida por otra de un niño casi joven.

-¡no importa lo tomo!- dijo emocionada esa voz.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo sacaron de ese maldito cuarto blanco.

Y que vio una cara algo familiar, aunque no savia de dónde.

-¡hola!, ¡soy Satochi Ash! Gusto en conocerte- dijo el dueño de unos ojos castaños llenos de vida, una sonrisa sincera, el cabello más rebelde jamás visto por el roedor, y unas marcas en las mejillas.

-ya verás que seremos los mejor amigos y tendremos un montón de aventuras- añadió.

Y por alguna razón.

Pikachu supo que era verdad.

Y también supo que ese humano era su compañero.

Su compañero de destino.

* * *

Yop: Bueno aquí el primer capi. Espero poder subir el segundo más derrato, y actualizar los otros fics.

kS: nos vemos luego.

Yop: ha! por cierto ¡GRACIAS A LOS COMENTARIOS! ¡Y POR LEER ESTO!

y amm ¿saben? a pikachu le gustan los comentarios. nwn.


	3. pre aventura, final ash pov

Yop: Amm algo iba a decir pero se me olvido…

KS: *facepalm*

Yop: ¿Cómo haces un facepalm si eres un brije con patitas de gato?  
Ks: oye es cierto ¿Cómo lo hago?  
Yop: na da igual trueno te cedo el honor.  
Rayo el pikachu: Pokemon le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, al igual que las series o marcas que aparezcan mencionadas en este fic.

-hablar-  
"pensar"  
Ammm como telepatía es básicamente hablar en la mente o proyectar los tus pensamientos en la mente de otros pues se toma como "pensar" pero para diferenciarlos será:  
"pensar"  
Yop: sin más vamos al capi. 

* * *

Ash caminaba tranquilamente por el tan familiar sendero que le llevaba de su escondite en los bosques al laboratorio del prof. Oack.

Según el hombre ese día él podía empezar su viaje pokemon y poder tener tantas aventuras, así como poder buscar un poco acerca de su pasado, del cual no tenía idea. Solo recordaba escapar del orfanato para denunciar ante las autoridades (de forma anónima) la manera en que se les trataba en ese lugar.

Bueno creo que nos desviamos un poco de tema ¿no es así?

El punto es que nuestro amigo se encontraba con tiempo de sobra, pero se le olvido que a Destino le gusta jugar.

Y digo esto porque el joven se topó con una mujer de cabellos castaños, casi pelirrojos que necesitaba algo de asistencia al estar bajando unos frutos silvestres. Y el cómo alma heroica que es, decidió detenerse a ayudar.

-disculpe, ¿le puedo ayudar?- pregunto cortésmente.

La mujer se volvió y Ash pudo contemplar unos ojos algo parecidos a los de él.

Estuvieron en silencio contemplándose mutuamente durante un tiempo.

Hasta que el sonido de un pokemon los saco del trance.

-hu ho claro, siempre y cuando no le quite su tiempo joven….

-Ash, me llamo Ash-

Y con eso el chico subió al árbol con tanta naturalidad que un mono podría estar verde de envidia, tras un rato y con indicaciones de la mujer el joven bajo del árbol con los frutos que eran requeridos por la dama.

-muchas gracias joven, ¡ho ya se!- dijo la castaña y puso una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su suéter color entre rosa y rojo.

-ten, toma esto en recompensa- agrego mientras le daba unas monedas.

-hu muchas gracias señora…

-Delia, soy Delia-

-gracias señora Delia.

Tras eso el chico vio al cielo, y se alarmo.

-¡HO DIOS!, ¡llegare tarde con el Prof. Oack!- dijo y tras eso el joven murmuro un hasta luego para después salir corriendo.

La mujer se le quedo viendo hasta que el chico no fue nada más que un punto lejano en el paisaje.

-así que… para esto me pediste que volviera a kanto, ¿no es así Aron?- dijo en un susurro mientras miraba con melancolía y alegría al cielo.

* * *

Ash avía logrado llegar al laboratorio solo para ver a su rival de infancia y que sin duda alguna lo seguirá siendo durante el resto del tiempo: Gary Oack.

Si así es, el nieto del Prof. Oack.

Ustedes se preguntaran que cuando fue que los dos niños se conocieron, pero déjenme decirles que eso se verá después… en el transcurso de la historia; esto de momento no es relevante.

-¡Hola ceniciento!- dijo en tono de burla el joven castaño al ver al azabache.

-hola oso- fue la respuesta del niño.

-llegas tarde, todos los pokemon san sido elegidos, te huelo luego perdedor- dijo el castaño y con eso se fue.

Ha Ash eso realmente no le importaba, el sentía que su compañero de aventuras y mejor amigo estaba esperando todavía en el laboratorio, así que decidió entrar.

-Ash, es bueno ver que estés aquí, por un momento pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca- dijo el Profesor al ver a su pupilo entrar.

-lo siento mucho profesor, me detuve a ayudar a la señora Delia con unas cosas- informo el chico.

-¿Delia?, ¿era una mujer de cabellos castaños casi rojos, y ojos parecidos a los tuyos?- pegunto el profesor.

-si-

- mira, la voy a regañar por no informarme que regresaría a Kanto- dio el profe.

_'Así que es cierto, Delia ha vuelto. Bueno esto solo me dice que he estado haciendo bien mi trabajo de no alterar la línea de tiempo de Ash, si todo va como lo planeamos nuestro pequeño amiguito podrá encontrar la verdad y después disfrutar del calor de un hogar' _Dijo una voz en la cabeza del Profesor.

'en eso tienes razón Celly, pero ahora lo que sigue es hacer que los mejores amigos se conozcan' respondió mentalmente el profesor.

-oiga profesor, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Gary?, ¿todos los iniciales fueron elegidos?- pregunto el chico.

-me temo que sí, mi niño, todos fueron escogidos,… bueno aún tengo uno pero no…

-¡no importa, lo tomo!-

Y con eso el Profesor Oack, saco una pokebola con una calcomanía de un rayo.  
"un tipo eléctrico hu" pensó nuestro amigo.

La pokebola se abrió revelando un roedor amarillo con franjas cafés, cola en forma de rayo, dos mejillas rojas y unas orejitas puntiagudas y largas.

Inmediatamente se puso a su nivel de ojos.

Al ver esos ojos, castaños llenos de curiosidad, asombro y familiaridad. Supo que ya no estaba solo.

Se sintió seguro.

Sintió…. Una conexión.

-¡hola!, ¡soy Satoshi Ash! Gusto en conocerte-

Sin saber porque, supo que estaban destinados a ser compañeros.

Y que nunca podría lograr algún objetivo sin el apoyo de este pequeño pikachu.

-ya verás que seremos los mejores amigos y tendremos un montón de aventuras- agrego el humano.

Y por alguna razón.

Ash supo que lo que dijo era verdad.

Supo, que ese pokemon era su compañero.

Su compañero de destino.

Y es así mis queridos amiguitos que las leyendas comenzaban a cumplirse….

Es aquí cuando realmente empieza nuestra leyenda.

* * *

Yop: bueno aquí está el punto de vista de Ash.

Ks: pero… ¿Quién era la voz que dijo eso en la mente del prof?, ¿será algún brije, como yo?.

Rayo: haaa… no sé pero para mí que sonaba como un pokemon.

Yop: mmm con el tiempo lo descubrirán, aunque podemos dejar a nuestros lectores con la duda y si quieren comentar su respuesta.

Rayo: Ablando de lectores…

Todos: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Yop: en serio no me lo creía cuando vi los 3 y mucho menos los 3 Favoritos y 3 seguidores… fue tanto así de que compartí mi helado favorito con mi hermanita ¡!

Ks: T.T y yo deje de intentar robar las galletas de animalitos.

Rayo: a mí me dio tanto gusto, esos tres reviews sabían tan ricos.

Yop: bueno hay que agradecer.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

Chiyo Asakura.

ValeryVampire.

Diego4560.

Yop: bueno eso es todo por hoy.

Ks: nos vemos después.

Rayo: dejen comentarios, saben deliciosos.

Yop: y abra galletas para todos nwn.

Todos: ica mayolo xinompaqui!. 


	4. 1era aventura,¿ese era Ho-Oh?

Yop: Pokemon le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, tampoco soy dueña de las series o marcas que aparezcan mencionadas en este fic.

-hablar-

"pensar"

Ammm como telepatía es básicamente hablar en la mente o proyectar los tus pensamientos en la mente de otros pues se toma como "pensar" pero para diferenciarlos será:

_'pensar'_

_Cantar _

**Pokedex**

**Carteles**

_Flsh back_

* * *

Los dos nuevos amigos caminaban por la salida del pueblo paleta.

Pikachu veía a él joven de manera extraña, es decir ese chico se presentó con él y luego le pregunto si realmente quería acompañarle, después le pregunto si le gustaba estar dentro de su pokebola o si prefería caminar junto a él.

Tanta amabilidad le hiso dudar por un momento, pero al mirar a esos ojos supo que todo era verdad.

Aparte de que si el chico estuviese mintiendo, él lo hubiera detectado con su olfato.

Bueno el punto es que Pikachu decidió seguirle, algo dentro de él le decía que debía hacerlo.

Mientras caminaban Ash cantaba por lo bajo era algo asi.

_Si te sientes mal deja de llorar hoy voy a cumplir todo lo que deseo. _

(intro chicas súper poderosas z el latino)

Debía admitir el joven tenía buena voz.

-oye pikachu… ¿tienes familia?-

Esa pregunta le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿pika?-

-hu bueno es que si tienes familia, lo mejor sería ir a buscarles y que puedas decirles hasta luego-

-pika…. Pikachu pika- dijo algo triste.

Ash se detuvo y le vio.

-no tienes familia ¿cierto?-

-pi- el roedor asintió con la cabeza.

El chico sonrió simpáticamente.

-¿sabes?, yo tampoco tengo-

Eso pico la curiosidad del tipo eléctrico el cual movió sus orejitas en sorpresa, y miro al joven con ojos llenos de duda.

-¿pika?-

El niño asintió.

-lo más cerca que tengo a una familia es el Prof. Oack , la gente del pueblo y los pokemons del bosque y el corral-

-pikapi-

El niño sonrió melancólicamente.

-aunque a veces sueño con una mujer parecida a la que me encontré hoy antes de conocerte, y un señor, bueno dos señores. Uno parecido a mí y otro no tanto, también está un chico que se parece a mí pero tiene ojos rojizos-

Hubo una pausa por ambos lados.

El chico se dejó caer en el césped.

-a veces pienso que esa es mi familia, porque yo…. Yo no tengo recuerdos de antes de lo años, solo recuerdo haber escapado de un orfanato- explico el joven.

-pika- dijo el roedor.

Tras eso se escuchó un ruido característico del otro tipo de aves que no es muy conocida por ser amable en esta región.

Ambos miraron al cielo para encontrarse cara a cara con un ave mediana de colores naranjas y un filoso y curveado pico.

El ave los veía amenazante y enojada.

-ho oh, ese Spearow viene tras nosotros- dijo el joven con algo de preocupación y tomo a pikachu en brazos para dar una marometa y esquivar a tiempo un ataque por parte del tipo volador.

El problema está en que al hacer semejante asaña una piedra salió volando y dio en la cabeza del pokemon salvaje.

-creo que es mejor empezar a correr- dijo el joven.

Pues al parecer el tipo volador era un am… *inserte sonido de tos falsa aquí* hijo de mami *tos falsa* bebe, se puso a llorar.

Y algo que Ash sabe a la perfección es NUNCA ENOJAR A UNA MADRE.

Al instante que el pokemon lloro, una parvada de Spearows enojados se lanzaron contra ellos.

El joven azabache corría con el pikachu en brazos.

Pero a las piedras les gusta entrometerse donde no les llaman.

Y el resultado fue que el tipo eléctrico salió volando y quedando siendo un blanco fácil para los tipo volador.

Justo entonces una imagen le vino a la mente.

Una imagen de cuando era un Pichu.

Donde un enojado pokemon tipo normal iba a aplastarle.

-pi ka CHUUUUUU-

Sus instintos ganaron y lanzaron un fuerte impactrueno, dejando a varios de los pájaros paralizados, sin embargo el resto se fue con más enojo asía el pobre roedor.

Ahs se lanzó a salvarle.

De nuevo en sus brazos volvió a correr fuertemente, y sin ver el acantilado de enfrente.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido se encontraba una joven de aproximadamente 12 años, cabello plateado con puntas azuladas.

Sus ojos de un posible azul se encontraban fijos en una especie de bebedero para aves.

En el cual se mostraba a lo que ocurría con nuestro joven amigo.

-ya sé que estas aquí, y tu sabes muy bien que nunca podrás asustarme; "TIMETRAVEL" – dijo la chica, su voz era algo infantil pero al mismo tiempo seria.

De las sombras apareció un joven de cabellos verdes césped y puntas verde capullo de flor, dos mechoncitos caían sobre su frente, las puntas de estos eran azul bebe.

El chico tenía ojos azules que recordaban una medalla cascada.

Traía vestimentas cafés.

-como siempre nunca puedo ocultarte mi presencia; "DIMENWALKR"- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

La joven rodó los ojos.

-tus subordinados han hecho bien su trabajo, sin embargo parece ser que aquellos que quieren dominar el mundo atreves de meterse con el tiempo-espacio, no se dan por vencidos- informo la chica.

-¿Qué hacen ahora?- pregunto el chico.

-han alterado un poco el inicio de las aventuras de nuestro amigo, han quitado el agua del rio-

-eso si es malo, si no hay agua en ese rio, entonces la ceniza y la tormenta no podrán seguir su destino, ¿crees que dábamos alterar otra vez la historia?-

-claro, esos dos deben continuar con su curso, la lluvia no llegara hasta después de que el joven se encuentre con la flor acuática… aunque… podemos hacer otra cosa, claro está deberemos hacer que el chico se encuentre con la flor acuática de otra manera y en otro tiempo-

Una mirada a los ojos del otro y este entendió el plan.

-creo que sé a qué te refieres- dijo y con eso desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en ciudad vidrian un guarda bosques se topó con un niño de aproximadamente 8 años ojos azules y cabello verde.

-señor unas personas bloquearon el agua que da al rio que esta entre vidrian y pueblo paleta en la ruta uno, ¡muchos pokemons están muriendo!- informo apresurado.

El guarda bosques saco inmediatamente a sus pokemons tipo agua, lucha y un Abra.

-Abra, tele transporta a todos al rio de la ruta uno, ustedes los tipo agua usen Surf y chorro de agua para llenar el rio, mientras que los tipo lucha desbloquean el paso de agua-

Tras asentir desaparecieron en un flash, igual que el niño.

* * *

Ash se detuvo al pie del acantilado, tras voltear hacia atrás y ver que no avía escapatoria, desidia saltar, total abajo avía agua.

Los pokemons de tipo agua que estaban acababan de terminar su trabajo asignado por el guarda bosques escucharon un tremendo splash, lo que significaba algo o alguien avía caído al rio, justo cuando los tipo lucha avían quitado la última roca que bloqueaba el paso del agua.

Los nadadores vieron como un joven era arrastrado por la corriente, tenía un pikachu en brazos.

El Abra uso sus habilidades psíquicas para sacar a los dos seres del agua, y ponerlos en la orilla donde ellos estaban.

-ja…. Ha… muchas… gracias…- dijo el joven humano.

-bra abra-

En eso se escucharon varios gritos de guerra provenientes de los spearrows.

-¡hay no, ya vienen!- dijo el chico y salió corriendo.

Abra supo que debía darles tiempo a los jóvenes compañeros por lo tanto los tele transporto a un lugar más alejado de donde estaban.

Aun así el azabache siguió corriendo, hasta que su corazón dio una palpitada un poco dolorosa.

La cual le obligo a tomar un descanso.

-¿pika…chu?- pregunto con algo de preocupación el roedor a su entrenador.

-no… no es nada… solo… je… creo que mi... problema con el sobre esfuerzo volvió…. Je je… no te preocupes Pikachu… logremos llegar al centro pokemon de vidrian- fue la respuesta del joven.

"sobre esfuerzo" pensó el tipo eléctrico.

"espera… ojos chocolate, marcas curiosas en las mejillas… cabello chistoso, problemas con sobre esfuerzo"

El sonido de aleteos le saco de sus pensamientos.

Ash se obligó a seguir corriendo, pero duro poco pues otra latida dolorosa izo se desequilibrara y cayera en el rocoso camino.

Y para acabarla de amolar empezó a llover, pero no cualquier tipo de lluvia.

Eso era una tormenta eléctrica.

Un recuerdo cruzo por la mente del joven

_FLASH BACK _

_ Un hombre corría con un bulto en brazos, avían dos ejércitos apunto de enfrentarse. _

_-crese bien hijo, recuerda que te amo y aunque esto parezca un abandonó sé que es lo mejor para ti- dijo la voz madura y suave del hombre. _

_Fin del Flash Back _

Ash savia que no tenía escapatoria esta vez.

Asi que como aquel hombre de su visión, savia que hacer.

Saco la pokebola de pikachu y la puso frente de él.

-pikachu, entra en la pokebola, sé que no te gusta pero es por tu bien, así podrás estar a salvo hasta que lleguemos a vidrian-

El pequeño ratón le vio.

En sus ojos el chico tenía lágrimas.

-te prometo… te prometo que todo estará bien, solo entra en la pokebola… te daré tiempo-

Y tras decir eso se puso de pie a como pudo.

El joven se puso delante de él y de los furiosos tipo volador.

-yo he vivido en este bosque desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre los vi a ustedes como pokemons que defendían el bosque de aquellos que significaban una amenaza para el, nunca a los viajeros o a personas como yo que se refugian en el bosque porque no tenemos hogar-

No tenemos hogar.

Esa frase le recordó al roedor una promesa que avía echo ase años.

Cuando era un pichu.

El… el avía prometido que se aria fuerte para poder ser el compañero de un niño.

Un niño son hogar y familia, que le avía salvado de unos pokemons enojados.

Un niño con problemas de salud.

Un niño que en estos momentos estaba otra vez arriesgando su vida para poder defender la de el.

-pero creo que me equivoque… aunque no dejare que ustedes vallan tras un pequeño pokemon que no ha hecho nada para merecerse el rencor de ustedes- dijo fuertemente.

-si tanto lo quieren, ¡tendrán que pasar por mi primero!-

Pikachu no lo soporto más.

El avía prometido cuidar de este joven y ahora se encontraba conque tal vez, jamás lo podría cumplir.

No.

El no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Él era Strom el Pikachu que derroto a un montón de pokemons más fuertes que el solo para poder cumplir una promesa.

Promesa que empezaría a cumplir ahora.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se puso de pie y corrió por el cuerpo de su entrenador, saltando al aire.

Soltando un fuerte impactrueno, el más fuerte de toda su vida.

El cual se juntó con un rayo de la tormenta en la que estaban logrando causar una explosión sónica que envió a volar a todos.

Claro está ellos no vieron a un pokemon tipo volador que parecía más un fénix que cualquier otra ave.

Esta ave les avía observado desde su escondite, y fue ella quien les protegió con sus poderes legendarios.

Un ave que con su mirada se dio cuenta de que el chico, en realidad no tenía 10 años, pero el chico no lo savia, y que avía logrado establecer dos lazos.

De amistad y hermandad.

También avía demostrado su valentía y bien corazón al sacrificarse por ese pequeño ratón que muy apenas conocía.

Con sus poderosas alas, deshizo la tormenta.

* * *

Los rayos del sol le despertaron.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de su compañero de destino.

Ambos sonrieron.

Ash le tomo en brazos y se abrazaron.

Estaban vivos.

Estaban bien.

Ambos voltearon al cielo al escuchar unas alas.

Fue cuando lo vieron.

Con toda su espléndida majestad, un ave de colores dorados que volaba sobre el arcoíris.

Por un instante pareció haberles sonreído.

-Ho-Oh- dijo el chico

Ash saco su pokedex:

**_No hay datos en la pokedex nacional de Kanto. _**

Ash decido tomarle una foto.

-espera… ¿Cómo se de ella si nunca le he visto?- se preguntó el chico.

'_eso mi querido pupilo, lo encontraras un día, de momento no pero cuando llegue su tiempo lo entenderás' _

El azabache se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras en su cabeza.

_'puedo ver que tu futuro está lleno de aventuras y peligros. Mas no debes preocuparte, aunque no me veas yo les guiare, y mis pequeños subordinados te cuidaran donde sea que estés y necesites ayuda' _

_'mientras tanto cuídense, y animo mis pupilos su camino al siguiente pueblo está por terminar' _

Tras eso y un último aleteo, el ave desapareció.

Dos plumas, cayeron en sus cabezas.

Ambas eran doradas, pero al mismo tiempo eran multicolores, era algo sin duda alguna espectacular.

Tras estar embobados durante un rato, los dos ahora pupilos de un ave legendaria terminaron su recorrido por la ruta 1.

Sin saber que estaban cumpliendo con la regla para poder ser inmortales.

* * *

yop: woju porfin esta aqui el capitulo tres, amm el cuan vendria siendo el numero uno en la serie.

ks: y ahora si me dejaste intrigada... ¿quienes son esos dos desconosidos?

trueno: haa... pues desconosidos supongo.

yop: stedes tranquilos no queremos adelantos, aunque nuestros lectores pueden dejar sus opiniones respecto a eso.

ks: hablando de lectores...

Trueno: ¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!

ks: ¡LOS FAVORITOS!

yop:¡Y LOS SEGUIDORES!

los tres: * dando galletitas a todos*

yop: bueno solo me falta agregar que perdon si se ven faltas de octografia, estuve revisando unas 3 veses antes de suvir el cap, pero aun asi puede que se me haya pasado algun error ninja.

trueno: ¿errores ninja?

KS: es como llama a los errores que no vio.

Trueno: ho...

yop: por otra parte ¿quieren que Ash consiga un pokemon antes de llegar a vidrian?.

si es asi dejen sus comentarios de cual quieren que sea.

los candidatos son:

Nidorino (a).

Ratata.

Sparrow.

Pidgey.

Manky.

Odish.

Poliwag.

puede ser shiny o no.

KS: ustedes eligen.

Trueno: o lo hacemos al azar.

todos: nos leemos proonto.


	5. Charla en el cuartel

Yop: Pokemon le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, tampoco soy dueña de las series o marcas que aparezcan mencionadas en este fic.

-hablar-

'pensar'

Ammm como telepatía es básicamente hablar en la mente o proyectar los tus pensamientos en la mente de otros pues se toma como "pensar" pero para diferenciarlos será:

_'pensar'_

_Cantar _

**Pokedex**

**Carteles**

_Flash back_

Llamada telefónica:

* * *

Red se encontraba en los cuarteles de los hombres G.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que se les había unido.

Era cierto que el avía ganado la liga y se había vuelto el campeón, pero después de estar encerrado y no poder lidiar tanto con la fama…. Decidió regresar el título al líder de la organización anti criminal.

_'Amo, un humano ha pasado la primera prueba de la inmortalidad' _

Esto hiso abrir los ojos del joven que hasta entonces estaba relajado en su silla.

'¿primera prueba de la inmortalidad? ¿Te refieres a esa vieja leyenda de que si una persona inicia su viaje a una edad temprana sin saberlo y hace al menos dos lazos y tiene el consentimiento de un legendario?'

_'Sí.' _

'¿me puedes decir de quien se trata? ¿O dar más información?'

Hubo un silencio por parte de la misteriosa voz psíquica.

-¿hablando con Mewgan?- pregunto una voz masculina atrás del chico de ojos rojos.

Red se voltio para ver a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, tenía una playera de manga larga color morada y unos pantalones azules oscuro.

-Así es Blue. Al parecer alguien paso la primera prueba de la inmortalidad-

El joven ahora conocido por Blue levanto una ceja en señal de confusión e interés.

-¿la vieja leyenda del inicio del viaje?- pregunto.

El ojo rojizo asintió.

'¿puedes dar la información a Blue también?'

_'Sí amo'_

_'El joven tiene por compañero a un Pikachu nivel 9, Tiene ojos chocolate, cabello como azabache y rebelde. Tiene dos extrañas marcas como si fuesen dos z en sus mejillas' _

Blue miro a red.

-la descripción se me ase conocida- dijo al final.

-¿algo más que debamos saber de el?, ¿tienes su nombre?- pregunto el dueño de la tipo psíquico.

_'quien aceptó los lazos es Ho-Oh, el Alfa' _

Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos en sorpresa.

Ho-Oh era un legendario de leyendas.

Nadie le había visto en años.

Mejor dicho. Nadie le había visto en siglos.

La única prueba de su existencia es el trió de cachorros legendarios.

Pero que el mero alfa de esa especie legendaria fuese el que aceptara ser el guía de esta pareja de amigos era algo que realmente uno debía de sorprenderse.

El problema está en que… bueno posiblemente algún maleante allá visto esto, o se allá enterado ya.

Por lo tanto el joven necesitaría estar en constante vigilancia.

_'Por ultimo su nombre es Ash, es todo lo que los legendarios sabemos de el por ahora, cualquier novedad les mantendré informados' _

-¿Ash?, cabello azabache extrañas marcas en las mejillas ojos castaños….

-Blue tu sabes algo ¿cierto?-

El joven de ojos azules saco su Pokenav y apretó varios números.

-¿Qué haces?-

¿?: Laboratorio Oack ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Blue: Abuelo soy yo Blue.

Prof. Oack: ¿Blue? ¿En serio eres tú? Tengo mucho tiempo sin verte ni escucharte hijo.

Red: Eso es porque el muy listillo ha estado ocupado con la limpieza de su cuarto en el cuartel.

Prof. Oack: ¡¿Red?!

Blue: si Abue. Red esta con migo.

Prof. Oack: supongo que no llaman para decir hola ¿verdad?.

Blue: no. Abuelo ¿Ash empezó su viaje?

Prof. Oack: Sí. El junto con otros cuatro Entrenadores salieron hoy en la mañana de Pueblo Paleta.

Blue: ¿Gary también?

Prof. Oack: Sí.

Blue: le mandare un regalito después. ¿Qué iniciales escogieron?

Prof. Oack: Gary eligió un Evee, mientras que Ash tomo a un pikachu.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron.

Red: Prof. Oack ¿Qué sabe de este Ash?

Prof Oack : mmm… es un buen niño, creo tiene 10 años… se lleva muy bien con los Pkemons es huérfano y canta muy bien.

Red: ¿huérfano?

Blue: ¡¿ASH ES HUÉRFANO?! ¿Desde cuándo?

Prof. Oack: desde que lo descubrí hace apenas unas horas.

(Silencio incomodo)

Prof. Oack: ¿para qué quieren saber de el?

Blue y Red se miraron, después asintieron.

Red: Mewgan nos avisó de que el chico ha pasado la primera prueba de la inmortalidad, y que ahora es guiado por Ho-Oh.

Prof. Oack: bueno Ash no se ha comunicado aun con migo pero ase un ratito se vio un arcoíris.

Blue: eso es todo lo que necesitábamos para confirmar.

Prof. Oack: manténganse en contacto.

Con eso Blue presiono el botón de finalizar llamada.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron.

-Iré a ver a Gary- dijo después de mucho el joven de ojos azules.

-y de paso veo que sabe acerca de este chico- agrego.

El otro asintió.

-yo iré a hacerle una visita a Lance y después me pondré en marcha a Pueblo Paleta. Debo ayudar a ma a establecerse otra vez- dijo el joven rojo.

-entendido-

'_Mewgan asegúrate de que nada le pase al chico. si vez actividad sospechosa por parte del Equipo Rocket me avisas de inmediato.' _

_'entendido Amo'_

Red dejo escapar un suspiro al verse solo de nuevo en el cuarto.

-…Esta es la segunda vez que Ho-Oh se interesa en un humano….- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y algunos recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado volvían a su mente.

El joven sacudió fuertemente la cabeza.

No debía pensar en eso.

No QUERÍA Pensar en eso.

-Más vale encontrar a ese chico y monitorearlo… no quiero que la historia se repita-

El joven levanto la cabeza.

En su mirada había decisión.

-No DEJARE que la historia se repita- y con eso en mente salió a un pasillo para buscar al líder de la organización.

Pero a destino le gusta jugar y a la mente humana le gusta jugar con ella a ser despistados o bien ciegotes.

Nunca se les paso por la cabeza la idea de que ambos humanos eran solo uno.

Pero bueno… si eso no hubiese pasado…. Creo que esta historia muy pronto hubiese acabado.

* * *

Yop: ha ¿verdad? Este capítulo no se lo esperaban.

Ks: la verdad… nope…

Rayo: ¿Por qué esto en vez de ver que sucedió con Ash y Pikachu o dar a fondo con los personajes misteriosos?

Yop: porque la sopa sabe mejor con suspenso.

Ks yRayo: ¬.¬ eso no es una excusa ni un dicho.

Yop: na da igual.

Todos: GRASIAS POR LEER.

Yop: Nos vemos pronto.


	6. Vidrian,Canciones y ¿pokesphesh?

Yop: Pokemon le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, tampoco soy dueña de las series o marcas que aparezcan mencionadas en este fic.

-hablar –

-(pokespesh)-

"pensar"

Ammm como telepatía es básicamente hablar en la mente o proyectar tus pensamientos (esos que quieres que sean escuchados) en la mente de otros pues se toma como "pensar" pero para diferenciarlos será:

_'pensar'_

_Cantar _

**Pokedex**

**Carteles**

_Flash back_

Llamada telefónica:

/altavoz/

* * *

Antes de seguir su camino a Vidrian, Ash checo si no había otro pokemon demasiado herido por alcance del mega ataque que apenas hace un rato salió del cuerpo de su compañero de viajes.

Tras una rápida checada lo único que encontró fue un Mankey, al cual capturo.

Luego retomo su camino.

"ha ya se ve Vidiran" pensó feliz el chico.

/Atención por favor, se ha notificado la posible presencia de ladrones pokemons cerca de vidrian, tomen precauciones, repito Tomen precauciones posible presencia de Ladrones pokemons/

Sonó el altavoz de la ciudad.

"¿ladrones pokemons? ¿Serán pokemons que roban comida? Ho…. ¿se refiere a gente que roba pokemons de otras personas?" se cuestione el joven.

-hablando de actividad sospechosa- se dijo una mujer de cabello turquesa al divisar al joven pueblerino.

Ash seguía corriendo pero de un momento a otro el suelo dejo de tener contacto con sus pies.

'qué raro, la última vez que corrí no podía volar'

-¿ha donde crees que vas muchachito?-

'hu, bueno eso explica todo'

El chico dejo de correr, para ver a la mujer en uniforme oficial que le tenía levantado de la camisa.

-vamos al centro pokemon, fuimos atacados por una banda de sperrows – respondió.

-mm… Bueno, necesito una identificación tuya-

-¿identificación?, mmm… ¿la pokedex sirve?- pregunto el niño.

-si-

El joven de pueblo paleta metió la mano a su bolsillo de la chaqueta, sacando la enciclopedia portátil y extendiéndosela a la oficial.

La mujer aplano una serie de botones.

**Esta pokedex ha sido programada para dar información al entrenador Satoshi Ash de pueblo Paleta. Su inicial es un pikachu nivel 9.**

**No soy reemplazable en caso de accidente, robo u olvido. **

-wow un nivel 9 y no es uno de los iniciales comunes he, bueno Ash no te preocupes yo te llevare al centro pokemon- dijo la oficial.

Y antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo más se encontró sentado en un compartimento extra de una motocicleta. La cual arranco a velocidades extremas.

-¡HAAAAAAA!- fue lo único que se escuchó.

El viaje fue extremadamente corto.

Aunque los sustos aun no terminaban para el joven pupilo de Ho-Oh.

Debido a que la oficial decidió que aria una entrada de película de acción.

* * *

La enfermera Joey se encontraba leyendo una revista.

Asia poco avían pasado los 4 entrenadores de pueblo paleta, así que no esperaba nada por el día.

a pesar de eso se llevó un buen susto, al ver que una motocicleta se estacionaba enfrente del mostrador en el que ella estaba por detrás.

Sin embargo su susto cambio a iratración cuando reconoció a la piloto.

-Tenemos estacionamiento Jenny-

La mujer oficial se quitó el casco.

-No hay tiempo es una emergencia pokemon- fue la respuesta.

Fue entonces que la vista de la enfermera se posó sobre el copiloto.

-¡Ho! ¡Dios mío!, ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!-

Ente la vista de la joven se hallaba un muchacho muy herido, y asustado que aferraba en brazos a un roedor de tipo eléctrico inconsciente.

-fueron atacados por los Sperrows- respondió la oficial.

-¡por favor enfermera!, ¡ayude a mi amigo!- dijo el joven mientras se bajaba del asiento del copiloto y se acercaba a ella.

-enseguida. ¡CHANSEY UNA CAMILLA PARA UN PIKACHU!-

-¡CHANSEY CHANSEY!- fue la respuesta de dos pokemons rosados con traje de enfermería, que aparecieron por una puerta, con una camilla.

Aunque lo curioso del caso es que Ash entendió a la perfección lo que dijeron.

Para él fue algo como:

-(¡AQUÍ ESTAA!)-

Pero por alguna razón no le impresiono mucho.

El joven puso a su amigo en la camilla, la cual fue llevada a una sala en específico por los pokemons rosados.

-no te preocupes, enseguida le curaremos. tu espera aquí, enseguida mandare a una Chansey para que te cure las heridas, y si tienes algún otro pokemon le revitalicé- explico la joven enfermera antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Sin embargo se regresó.

-y para la próxima, ¡recuerda que tenemos estacionamiento en el área de urgencias!- le grito a la oficial. La cual solo se rasco detrás de la nuca en señal de apenasion.

-jeje, será mejor que saque la moto, y regrese a mis rondas de patrullaje- fue la única replica.

La enfermera rodó los ojos y regreso al cuarto de emergencias.

-bueno Ash tu pikachu está en buenas manos, ¿estarás bien por tu cuenta?- pregunto la oficial al joven.

El cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

-sí, no se preocupe. E estado por mi cuenta desde muy pequeño- fue la respuesta del chico.

-ha, y gracias por el ray- añadió.

La oficial asintió y se desapareció por la puerta de entrada, de la misma forma que había llegado.

Acelerando con la moto.

* * *

-(¿hola?)-

El niño dio media vuelta para encontrarse con otro pokemon rosado.

-hu, hola…. Espera. ¡¿HABLAS?!-

El pokemon ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-(pues yo siempre he hablado, hu… espera ¿puedes entender todo TODO lo que digo?, ¿así como… si hablaras con otro humano?)- respondió.

-he… si, y eso es raro… nunca me avía pasado... Es decir, si entiende bien lo que ustedes me intentan decir, pero es solo una aproximación, y ahora de la nada puedo entenderles bien… ¿crees que sea alguna secuela por haber estado en contacto con un rayo sobrecargado?-

La pokemon lo pensó.

-(no lo sé, es la primera vez que ocurre algo así, o al menos que yo sepa)-

-ho… ya... Ya veo-

La ayudante en enfermería vio la cara de confusión y decepción del niño.

-(luego le preguntare a alguna de las Chanseys más grandes, quizá alguna sepa él porque)- dijo en forma de consolación.

-gracias-

-(de nada… Ahora tratemos esos raspones y quemaduras)-

-jeje, si-

* * *

Estaban terminando de tratar la última herida y reavilitizando al Mankey cuando el teléfono del centro pokemon sonó.

-(hu, ¿Quién será?)- pregunto la enfermera no humana mientras contestaba.

Chansey: (Centro Pokemon de Vidrian ¿en qué podemos ayudar?)

Claro en la otra línea solo se escuchó que repetía su nombre constantemente.

¿?: ¿hu? Hola Chansey, ¿se encuentra Ash?

La voz se le hiso familiar así que decidió ir a ver.

¿?: Hola Ash soy yo. El Profesor Oack, ¿no me reconoces?

Ash: he… bueno, si reconocí su voz, pero… su espalda cuando es tapada por una silla, casi no.

Fue entonces cuando el profesor se dio cuenta de algo.

Prof. Oack: ¡ups! ¡Cámara equivocada!

A los interlocutores les cayó una gotita de sudor por la frente.

Prof. Oack: bueno mi niño, la oficial Jenny me informo que llegaste al Centro Pokemon de Vidrian. ¿Es eso cierto?

Otra gota de sudor al estilo anime.

Ash: je, profesor… si no estuviese aquí, ¿Cómo podría haber respondido la llamada, y estar platicando con usted ahora?

Al parecer el profesor tardo un poco en entender la indirecta, debido a que tuvo que repetirse la pregunta.

Prof. Oack: ¡Es verdad!, yo llame a al centro pokemon de Vidrian y pregunte por ti, y tu respondiste. Lo que significa que efectivamente estas en vidrian.

Al joven entrenador le volvió a escurrir una gota al estilo anime.

"el profesor puede ser tan despistado en algunas ocaciones" pensó.

Prof. Oack: es bueno saber que llegaste a salvo a Vidira…n Ash. ¿Esas son vendas y curitas?.

El joven asintió. Y se preparó psicológicamente para lo que venía.

Prof. Oack: (intentando salir de la pantalla) ¡Ash! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!, ¡¿ese pikachu te causo problemas verdad?!, ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho

que tengas cuidado?!, ¡Exijo una explicación jovencito!

Ash trago duro.

Ash: bueno veraa….

(timeshif)

Ash: y eso fue lo que paso.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza, más calmado.

Prof. Oack: ya veo, entonces fueron los sperrows y Pikachu te ve como su entrenador y amigo.

Luego murmuro algo.

Prof. Oack: ¡ha! ¡Casi lo olvido!, Ash ¿capturaste algún pokemon de camino a vidrian?

Ash: un Mankey.

Prof. Oack: ¡perfecto! ¡Gane la apuesta!

Ash: (._.)

Prof. Oack: veras Gary dijo que no llegarías a vidrian, y si lo lograbas no tendrías un pokemon con tigo. Le aposte 1000 pokedolars a que se equivocaba.

Ash: ho… ¡ha profesor antes de que se me olvide! ¡Mire lo que vi después de que despertamos tras la tormenta!

El chico metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco la pokedex.

Oprimió varios botones y finalmente mostró la imagen al profesor.

Prof. Oack: Ash… ¿sabes quién es este pokemon?

Ash: es por eso que le quiero comentar profesor. Se su nombre, sé que es Ho-Oh pero… ¿Cómo es posible que yo sepa su nombre, si nunca le he visto ni oído de ella?

prpf. Oack: mi niño, eso es muy extraño… pero investigare, puede que exista algo en las leyendas que explique eso.

Ash: ¿cree que también haya una explicación al porque ahora puedo entender a los pokemons, como si estuviesen hablando español?

Eso sorprendió al anciano.

"Celly, ¿sabes algo de esto?" pregunto telepática mente a su amigo del tiempo.

'_mmm… parece ser que la habilidad nativa de pueblo paleta se ha desbloqueado en Ash por alguna razón. Bien pudo ser el Relámpago, o quizá la intervención de Ho-Oh, ella es más experta que yo en hacer ese tipo de des bloqueos sin que el usuario se dé cuenta. O quizá sea otra cosa… Checare en La Sala del Inicio,' _

"¿crees que sea buena idea el decirle de la leyenda de las habilidades kantoneanas?"

_'_ _mmm… está bien, pero solo la de pueblo paleta. Dile que hay una leyenda de habilidades pero que no sabes si está relacionado o cómo fue que la obtuvo. El resto de la explicación no nos corresponde a nosotros' _

"Está bien"

Prof. Oack: Ash, ¿has escuchado de la leyenda de Habilidades Nativas por Región?

El movimiento de cabeza para representar la palabra 'no' de forma no verbal, fue la respuesta.

Prof. Oack: veras mi niño, existen unas leyendas acerca de que todo habitante de cada región y cada pueblo tienen ciertas habilidades, pero que con el tiempo estas fueron olvidadas y bloqueadas para las generaciones siguientes.

Si mal no recuerdo la leyenda cuenta que nosotros la gente de Pueblo Paleta tenemos la habilidad de entender a los pokemons como si de otro humano se tratase… Eso puede explicar mucho, y asegurarte que tú eres un Paleterino, y por ende si eres nativo de Kanto. Pero, no sé cómo fue que se haya desbloqueado tu habilidad.

Estaré investigando.

Ash se quedó pensando.

Esa era la más lógica respuesta. Y si mal no recordaba, los pocos traductores Pokemons eran de Pueblo Paleta o bien se relacionaban con alguien de ese pueblo.

Bien eso significaba tachar una duda de su existencia.

¿De donde era nativo? De Kanto. Más específicamente de Pueblo Paleta.

1 de 2000 preguntas.

Sip iva progresando bien.

Ash: ¿entonces si soy de Kanto, y de Pueblo Paleta?.. ¡eso es genial!, Profesor, ¡Debe contarme mas de las leyendas esas!

Justo en eso se escucho del otro lado de la línea un timbre.

Prof. Oack: ¡Esa es mi pizza!, Nos vemos después Ash, estaré investigando y quizá en la próxima llamada te cuente mas. Cuídate.

Con eso la llamada dio por finalizada.

-(mmm… la leyenda de las Habilidades… ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡es obvio que esa es la respuesta!)- dijo la Chansey después de un silencio bastante largo.

* * *

-Ash, tu pikachu ya esta mejor, solo necesita algo de descanso- informo la Enfermera al chico tras unas cuantas horas de espera.

Durante ese tiempo la chansey estuvo platicando con el chico y enseñándole algunas cosas de primeros auxilios básicos para tanto humanos como pokemons.

También saco a su nuevo Mankey y le explico las cosas, así como presentarse.

El monito estaba feliz de que su entrenador pudiese encenderle a la perfecsion y que le prometiera pelar en el primer Gym pokemon.

-Eso es bueno- dijo mientras soltava un suspiro de alivio.

-¿puedo verle?- agrego.

La enfermar sonrió.

-sígueme- fue su respuesta.

* * *

Su mente le estaba jugando bromas muy pesadas.

Delante de sus ojos estaba inmóvil el cuerpo inconsciente de su entrenador.

Ese niño que al verle sintió una conexión.

Ese niño al cual le había prometido a Ho-Oh que cuidaría. Ahora estaba sin vida, todo gracias al ataque sobrecargado que lanzo.

El pánico se empezó a apoderar de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una cálida sensación en su cabeza, pare después empezar a escuchar una dulce y relajante melodía, más bien un tarareo de una canción.

-Ash no está muerto- se dijo.

_…Un rinconcito en donde pueda yo ser_

_Siempre dichosa como el viento silbador_

-ese es la voz de Ash- se recordó.

_O cual la lluvia que canta de flor en flor._

Lo siguiente que supo es que se entregó a un sueño sin sueños.

Mientras la canción seguía.

* * *

La noche avía caído desde hace buen tiempo y el chico se negaba a dormir.

Quería estar atento de su pokemon.

* * *

¿Qué tal si el roedor recaía? ¿y si despertaba y sufría de pánico por no reconocer donde estaba y no verle?.

Solo por eso él se avía quedado en la (ya incomoda) silla al lado de su camilla.

Cuando vio que el pequeño pokemon estaba teniendo pesadillas inmediatamente puso una mano en su cabeza y empezó a frotarla de manera relajante.

Fue entonces cuando su melodía favorita de una película que había visto hace mucho le vino a la mente.

Así que empezó a tararearla.

Para de poco a poco empezar a cantarla

_Yo sé que un día_

_Muy pronto encontraré_

_Un rinconcito en donde_

_pueda yo ser_

_Siempre dichosa_

_como el viento silbador_

_o cual la lluvia que canta_

_de flor en flor_

El chico miro feliz como su amigo se relajaba y empezaba a dormir de manera tranquila.

_porque en mi corazón_

_yo siento palpitar_

_algo que sin temor_

_un día ha de brotar_

Siguio cantando. Asi evitaría que las pesadillas volviesen a la mente de su compañero.

_algo que en mi interior_

_no deja de crecer_

_que empieza a despertar_

_que libre quiere ser_

No se percató de la presencia de las Cansey o de la enfermera, quienes le veían de forma alegre y sorprendida.

_Todos mis sueños_

_se han hecho realidad_

_dos alas grandes y hermosas_

_yo tengo ya_

La ventana estaba abierta y atrajo a un gran publico de pokemons nocturnos.

_soy tan dichosa_

_como el viento silbador_

_o cual la lluvia que canta_

_de flor en flor_

El chico no se percato. Su atención estaba en su compañero de destino.

_porque en mi corazón_

_yo siento palpitar_

_algo que sin temor_

_un día ha de brotar_

_algo que en mi interior_

_no deja de crecer_

_que empieza a despertar_

_que libre quiere ser_

Termino tarareando toda la canción una vez más hasta que el sueño finalmente le gano.

* * *

El dia siguiente fue testigo del despertar de un pokemon eléctrico y de como afecsionalmente rosaba su cabeza en la mejilla de su dormido compañero humano.

-(Ash despierta)-

-¿hu?- el niño abrió los ojos.

Encontrándose con unos ojitos llenos de alegría y agradecimiento.

Parpadeo vareas veces.

-¡pikachu!- dijo y le levanto para abrazarlo.

-jeje ¡Estas bien!, ¡qué bueno!- dijo muy entusiasta el joven.

-(si estoy bien)- dijo el pikachu.

-oye ahora que puedo entender a los pokemons … ¿tienes un nombre?-

La pregunta le confundió.

-(¿mande?)-

-hu, si veras ayer después de lo que paso y que te atendieran aquí en el centro pokemon, me di cuenta de que puedo entender a ustedes como si estuviese hablando con cualquier otro humano, y bueno quería saber si tú tienes un nombre, o como prefieres que te diga- explico el joven.

-(hu, pues yo prefiero que me digan pikachu, pero mi nombre es Bolt)- respondió el pikachu.

-okay entonces eres Bolt el pikachu, ¡mucho gusto en conocerte!- dijo el humano y extendió su mano.

El tipo eléctrico sonrió y acepto el gesto con su patita.

Y así amigos es como el inicio de una gran amistad se inició oficialmente.

* * *

Yop: bueeno aquí esta el capi..

Ks: (tarareando)

Rayo: ¿Cuál es esa canción?

Yop: he, ha si,

la canción es: Un día yo volare.

Pelicula: Katy la oruga.

Interprete: Lucerito.

Ks yRayo: ¡Esa película es más vieja que tú!

Yop: na da igual.

Todos: GRASIAS POR LEER.

Yop: y también un mega gracias a todos los que han comentado, dado a favoritos y a seguir.

Y a Wendylove4. No spoilers pero eso se ira revelando más adelante, aunque tu puedes llegar a sacar conclusiones con lo último, acerca de las dos personas siendo una misma.

Todos: ¡Muchas gracias!


	7. ¡bosque, entrenamiento y amigos nuevos!

Yop: Pokemon le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, tampoco soy dueña de las series o marcas que aparezcan mencionadas en este fic.

-hablar –

-(pokespesh)-

"pensar"

Ammm como telepatía es básicamente hablar en la mente o proyectar los tus pensamientos en la mente de otros pues se toma como "pensar" pero para diferenciarlos será:

_'pensar'_

_Cantar _

**Pokedex**

**Carteles**

_Flash back_

Llamada telefónica:

/altavoz/

* * *

El bosque de vidrian puede llegar a confundirte y perderte.

Tal y como le acaba de pasar a nuestros héroes.

-Oficialmente estamos perdidos- informo el joven de paleta.

-(y ahora ¿Qué?)- pregunto el pokemon eléctrico que se encontraba en el hombro del chico.

-mmm… - el chico se quedó viendo a los altos árboles en busca de una señal que le indicase a donde ir.

"me pregunto si…" una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro.

-¿listo para algo de entrenamiento?-

-(¿hu?, ¿y eso como nos va a ayudar?)-

-el último en llegar a la punta de ese árbol ase 50abdominales- fue la única explicación.

Bolt vio que el dedo índice de su compañero señalaba un árbol frondoso cuya copa sobrepasaba la de sus vecinos.

-(sigo sin entender en que nos ayudara esto pero, ¡RETO ASEPTADO!)- fue la respuesta del pequeño pokemon amarillo.

Ambos seres se pusieron en posición.

-uno-

-(dos)-

-¡TRES!/(¡TRES!)-

Los compañeros salieron corriendo tratando de alcanzar la primera rama del árbol antes que el otro.

"jeje, Ash no tiene ni una chance contra mí, soy un pokemon que ha escalado arboles desde muy pequeño. Está en mi naturaleza" pensó con mucha confianza el pikachu mientras subía por el árbol. Sin embargo una miradita de reojo para atrás y se dio cuenta de que el humano estaba por mmm… ¿dos dedos?, tras de él.

La cara de asombro no tardó en aparecer.

"¿¡pero qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que un humano me pueda seguir tan fácilmente?! ¡Ni siquiera ha sudado!"

En el rostro del chico había una sonrisa llena de determinación y confianza, como cuando en la escuela te ponen un examen sorpresa de algo que tú por experiencia sabes y sacas la máxima puntuación.

"jeje según parece Bolt no esperaba esto, aunque debo admitir que su velocidad está bien, creo que habrá que trabajar un poco para pulirla al máximo" pensaba y analizaba el chico.

-¡GANE!/(¡GANE!)-

Ambos habían llegado al mismo tiempo.

-(¡¿Cómo es que trepas como un Mankey?!)-

-jajjaja ¿sabes? No eres el primero que hace esa comparación, jeje... la verdad es que solía trepar para huir de los Pokemons o humanos que anduviesen enojados, también lo hacía por juego así que tengo buena experiencia- respondió el chico.

-(bueno eso explica mucho, ahora… ¿gustas explicar en qué ayudo esta carrera?)-

-bueno, ayuda en que tu velocidad aumente más y también en que desde aquí puedo orientarme un poco mejor- respondió el joven.

-(¿hu? ¿Cómo sabes de esto?)-

-años viviendo en el bosque de paleta, más aparte entrenamiento con el Prof. Oack, ese señor en realidad sabe muchas cosas-

-(bueno estudiante estrella, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?)-

El muchacho puso su vista en el pasaje frente a él.

-mm… mira si seguimos por este sendero hasta ese árbol y después damos vuelta a la izquierda podremos regresar al camino principal- dijo mientras que señalaba cada parte del lugar.

-(okay)-

-y creo que el mejor para ayudarnos, y que al mismo tiempo tenga un poco de entrenamiento es ManKey- agrego mientras sacaba de su Pokebola al monito.

-(¿arriba de un árbol?, ¿Cómo es que Amo Ash llego aquí?)- pregunto este.

-Am.. Primero que nada, deja de decirme Amo, y en segundo lugar tengo mucha experiencia subiendo arboles-

El mono asintió.

Tras explicarle lo que debía de hacer los compañeros de destino volvieron al piso firme.

* * *

Mientras ellos intentaban regresar al camino principal del bosque, en el pueblo paleta un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos rojos desmontaba su gran creatura parecida a un dragón.

-bueno, estoy de nuevo en casa… aunque allá vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en el pueblo de Rota, Pueblo Paleta siempre será mi casa-

-(¿Aunque te traiga malos recuerdos?)- pregunto la creatura parecida a un dragón.

-Aunque me traiga malos recuerdos, Charizar. Aunque me traiga malos recuerdos- contesto el joven.

-(siempre podemos preguntar a los de por aquí si vieron al muchacho ¿sabes?, tú mismo dijiste que nunca encontraron su cuerpo y Mewglan quizá sepa algo, ya sabes ella escapo antes de que tu encontraras la base de esos rufianes)- contesto el inicial de tipo fuego.

-visitamos todos los orfanatos incluso investigamos al chico que fue adoptado por pokemons en la reserva ecológica, nunca encontramos nada, ya no creo que este con vida-

Charizar se quedó viendo a su amigo.

El de todo su equipo era el único que sabía el trágico pasado de su entrenador, pues le avía visto llorar justo el día en que avía atrapado a ese problemático pikachu y cuando el avía evolucionado a su estatus actual.

Antes de capturar a Mewglan el ahora ex campeón le avía explicado a su amigo en flamas lo que avía pasado cuando él tenía 5 años.

Como su madre y el tuvieron que huir a la ciudadela del castillo de Cameron, y como él pensaba que su hermanito aún estaba con vida en alguna parte del mundo.

El Pokemon estaba convencido de que el joven reconocería al niño aun si ya no recordaba nada de él, debido a una amnesia que padeció después del incidente.

Pero ahora aquí estaba escuchando a su entrenador admitir que había perdido toda esperanza.

-Pero ¿sabes?-

O al parecer eso era.

-la descripción del chico que nos dio Mewglan y el nombre se me hacen familiar-

Okay eso no lo vio venir.

¿Será acaso que su amo ha visto al chico antes? Ó.

"no, quítate esas ideas, nunca has visto al chico y tampoco as visto una foto" pensó el tipo fuego volador.

Sin embargo el pensamiento no quería irse de su cabeza.

-(¿crees que sea El?)- pregunto.

-no. Pero por eso estamos aquí-

-(¿creí que era para ayudar a tu madre en la colocación de los muebles?)-

El joven suspiro.

-Aparte de eso, investigare un poco más acerca del chico, y de paso ver al Prof. Y mis otros pokes- explico el entrenador.

"supongo que hay algo más detrás de esto pero, creo que es algo que aún no entiende el mismo" analizo el inicial de kantoniense.

-(bueno si nos quedamos aquí estoy más que seguro que nunca encontraremos nada)-

Y con eso empezaron a caminar con dirección al famoso laboratorio y rancho Oack.

* * *

-(… Entonces yo le dije: No me veas con esos ojos. A lo que el respondió: ¡Pero si son los únicos que tengo! Jajajajajajaaa)-

-(jajajajajajaaa)-

-ha... ¿jajá?-

Silencio

Silencio y miradas incomodas por parte de sus compañeros de viaje.

-(no entendiste ¿verdad?)- dijo el de menor tamaño

El humano negó con la cabeza.

Llevaban ya buen tiempo caminando y entrenando (lo cual era una manera extraña para el roedor) y en el tiempo que lo hacían decidió intercambiar chistes con el mono que le acompañaba en el entrenamiento, de vez en cuando el humano también agregaba los que se savia.

-(jajajajaaa ¡un humano que no entiende ese chiste! ¡jajajajajajaa! ¡Hay mi panista! ¡hahahaa jajaja!)-

Los tres viajeros voltearon a su derecha encontrándose con un pokemon que recordaba a una oruga, solo que de color amarillo y con un puntiagudo y filoso cuerno en la punta de su cabeza.

-(¡no seas así!, ¡el humano no tiene la culpa de no entendernos! ¡O de no entender un chiste como ese!)- le reprimió un pequeño pokemon que parecía una oruga verde.

-(podemos escucharlos ¿sabían?)- dijo el pikachu en defensa de sus amigos.

Este comentario hiso que una gota de sudor pasase por la cabeza de la oruga amarilla.

La verde suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Para después dirigirse a los turistas.

-(lo siento mucho, como pueden ver la conducta de mi amigo es la de un tonto)-

Esto gano un ¡Hey! Por parte de la otra especie tipo bicho.

-no hay problema, conozco a mucha gente que es así- respondió el entrenador.

-(¿hu?)- el pequeño pokemon ladeo la cabeza en señal de con función.

-¿tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto el joven.

-(ho no. No es nada es solo que me pareció que me entendiste a la perfección, lo cual sería algo imposible debido a que los humanos no entienden pokespesh)- explico el pokemon verde, aunque claro está que la última parte lo dijo en un suspiro.

-(pues ¿adivina qué?, ¡mi amigo y entrenador aquí presente acaba de romper las leyes!)- informo el Bolt.

-(¡si, Amo Ash puede entender nuestra lengua!)- agrego Mankey.

-Mankey te he dicho que no me digas amo- reclamo el joven.

-(lo siento Amo, es la costumbre)- respondió el mono como si nada.

La declaración hiso reír mas fuerte al pokemon con veneno en su cuerno.

-(jajajajajaaa un humano que nos entiende y no entiende chistes jajajajajajaa)-

-¡si entiendo chistes! Es solo que a este no le entendí- se excusó el entrenador.

"un humano que entiende nuestra lengua" pensaba admirado el pokemon verde.

"y se ve que cuida muy bien de sus pokemons" agrego.

-¡Hey, tú!- otra voz humana los saco de su conversación.

Todos voltearon para encontrarse con un chico en shorts de mezclilla, camisa playera y un tirante. El chico traía un sombrero de paja y una red para mariposas.

-¿hu? ¿Yo?- pregunto Ash.

-No. El que esta de tras de ti. ¡Por supuesto que tu idiota!- respondió con algo de sarcasmo y enojo el chico.

-(¡Hey! ¡Nadie le dice idiota a mi amigo/amo!)- gritaron tanto Bolt como Manky.

-Eres un entrenador pokemon ¿no es así?, ¡TE RETO A UN COMBATE!-

Nuestro protagonista puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡si tanto la quieres la tendrás!- respondió al reto.

Con eso ambos se pusieron a una distancia adecuada.

-esto será un 2vs2- dijo el cazador de bichos. –Por cierto mi nombre es Ben- agrego.

-por mi está bien, y yo soy Ash- contesto nuestro héroe.

-Ok ¡llamo a mi poderoso pokemon tipo bicho número uno! ¡Caterpie!- grito Ben mientras que lanzaba su pokebola.

De la cual salió un pokemon parecido a una oruga color verde con toques en amarillo.

-Caterpie ¿he?, en ese caso, ¡Bolt! ¡Adelante!-

-(¡A Rockear!)- grito el pokemon y se puso en frente de su compañero.

-muy bien ¡Caterpie! ¡Disparo demora!- ordeno Ben.

-(okay)-

-¡Agilidad y placaje!- pidió Ash.

-(¡Trabajando!)-

Justo cuando el disparo de seda fue lanzado, Bolt utilizo su ataque tanto para aumentar su velocidad como para esquivar y al mismo tiempo acercarse a su oponente, dejándole sin escapatoria y la victoria para su equipo.

-¡Bien echo Bolt!- felicito el entrenador de paleta.

-Grr. ¡esto aún no acaba!, ¡Weedle!- grito el joven retador.

-okay, Bolt regresa-

-(¡he! ¿¡Porque?! ¡Aun puedo luchar!)-

-quiero que Mankey también tenga experiencia- explico el joven entrenador.

-(okay okay)- dijo convencido y regreso al hombro de su compañero.

-(¿sigo yo?)- pregunto el mono.

-sip. ¡Mankey Adelante!- contesto el azabache.

-(¡entendido Amo!)- y con eso el pokemon tipo lucha se puso frente a su oponente.

-¡Weedle! ¡Picotazo venenoso!-

-(a la orden capitán)-

-¡salta y arañazo!-

-(¡si amo!)-

El tipo bicho se acercó a su enemigo para darle un pinchazo cargado con veneno, sin embargo el monito salto en el último instante al mismo tiempo que usaba arañazo en su contrincante.

Evitándose así el pinchazo venenoso y de paso noquear a su oponente.

-(¿lo hice bien amo?)- pregunto el mono.

-¡lo hesite genial! ¡Bien echo amigo!- respondió Ash.

-¡hu!, ¡creo que necesito más entrenamiento!- dijo Ben mientras regresaba al pokemon caído.

-¿Cómo pudiste vencerme en un movimiento? ¡Mis pokemon son fuertes!- pregunto el cazador de bichos.

-bueno he estado entrenando a mis amigos, aparte de la diferencia de nivel, y claro está la estrategia- respondió el joven pueblerino.

-ahora que lo dices, no he checado en qué nivel están mis pokemons, apenas los capture ase poco- admitió el joven.

-bueno mi pikachu era nivel nueve cuando dejamos vidrian y mi Mankey nivel 6-

-eso explica todo, los míos los capture sin pelear por lo tanto han de ser niveles inferiores, ¡pero no creas que esto se quedara así!, ¡entrenare y entrenare hasta que pueda derrotarte!- dijo el joven y con eso se despidió de Ash.

"Entrena bien a sus pokemons" pensó el Caterpie que salvaje, el cual se avía quedado a ver la batalla.

-(¡Eso fue genial!, puede que no entiendas los chistes de ojos pero tu si que tienes buenos para entender lo gracioso de las batallas)- dijo el Weedle salvaje.

-hu ¿gracias?- dijo el entrenador.

-¡muy bien chicos esa fue nuestra primera batalla! ¡Y la ganamos!- anuncio el joven a sus compañeros.

-(¡SI!)- gritaron felices los participantes.

-pero aún nos falta mucho si queremos ganar la primera medalla y ser los mejores, asi que hay que seguir entrenando y no rendirnos hasta el final- agrego el joven.

-(¡Entendido!)- asintieron los dos pokemons.

"Tal vez"

-(¡Ya lo decidí!)- dijo de pronto el pequeño pokemon verde atrayendo toda la atención para sí.

-(¿ya te decidiste de que chiste contar?)- pregunto el Weedle.

-(¡eso no!)- el grito a su amigo para después dirigir su mirada a Ash.

-(Disculpa, ¿puedo ir con ti go en tu viaje?, quiero ser un Butterfree, pero no cualquier Butterfree, ¡quiero ser el mejor! ¡Mejor que nadie más!, ¡quiero viajar de aquí haya! Y ¡aprender todos los movimientos de tipo bicho y volador más fuertes del mundo!)- Explico el pequeño bicho.

-(y ahora que vi como como luchaste, supe que con ti go puedo cumplir ese sueño, ¡por favor! ¡Déjame ir con ti go!)- dijo el pokemon mientras que al final de la oración realizaba una reverencia.

"Caterpie" pensó en asombro su amigo amarillo.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer ¡por supuesto que puedes venir con nosotros!- contesto el joven.

-(¡¿Enserio?!)- pregunto entusiasmado el Caterpie

-¡por supuesto! ¡Entre más mejor!- confirmo el entrenador, mientras sacaba una Pokebola vacía.

-(¡SII!)- grito el bicho.

La pokebola soltó inmediatamente el Ding, asegurando que la captura fue completada.

-¡Caterpie A Jugar!- grito el joven mientras sacaba su reciente captura, y se ponía a su nivel de ojos.

-¡Bienvenido a la familia!- dijo.

-(sí, sí. Esto es muy emotivo y todo eso pero… ¿podemos ir a casa?, quiero informar a nuestros padres que iremos de viaje y que no se preocupen por nosotros)- interrumpió el gusano amarillo.

-(¿nosotros?)- pregunto Bolt.

-(obvio. No creas que yo me quedare aquí sin hacer nada, también quiero ir con ustedes, alguien tiene que ver que este humano entienda los chistes)- contesto.

-está bien podemos ir, pero si quieres venir con nosotros tendrás que entrar a esta pokebola- explico el humano.

El pokemon amarillo asintió y entro a esta.

* * *

Red entro al laboratorio.

-¡Ho! ¡Red! Qué bueno que te veo, justo estaba por llamarte-informo el dueño de este.

El joven ladeo la cabeza.

-hace poco recibí una llamada de Ash. Efectivamente vio a Ho-Oh y ahora entiende a la perfección la lengua de los pokemons, ha me hiso ganar una apuesta con Gary- fue la respuesta del profesor.

-¿sabe dónde está ahora?- pregunto el entrenador de ojos rojos.

-hoy en la mañana dejo vidrian, así que creo estará en ciudad plateada dentro de poco- fue la respuesta del profesor.

-entiendo, ¿Tiene alguna foto del niño?-

-mmm… creo que si- la respuesta fue brutalmente cortada por el sonido del celular del joven, el cual saco el aparato y abrió los ojos al leer el mensaje.

-Lo siento profesor, emergencia en isla prima, debo irme. Mande la foto con la información a Blue él se la dará a Lance- explico antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

"Eso fue raro" pensó el investigador.

'no, eso fue intervención de destino' respondió la misteriosa voz.

"solo espero que todo salga bien"

'yo también espero eso'

* * *

Tras una emotiva despedida por parte de los padres de ambos pokemos y unas cuantas batallas más ganadas ambos tipo bicho evolucionaron.

Ahora estaban acampando y mientras Ash serbia la comida tarareaba una canción.

_…puede ser la cigüeña o el avestruz _

_Tururú tururú _

_Puede ser la cigüeña o el avestruz _

_Turu ru tururú_

_Lalala lala la la lalaala_

_..._

Pero de pronto se quedó quieto y empezó a reírse a mas no poder.

-(¿Satoshi estas bien?)- pregunto el roedor.

-(creo que al Amo no le cayó bien su comida)-

-(este sí que es un humano extraño)-

-(¿te encuentras bien?)-

-jajajajjaa haha jajaja ¡no tengo otros ojos! Jajajaja ¡Ya le entendí al chiste!- fue la única respuesta por parte del joven pueblerino.

Esto se ganó un face palm por parte de todos los que podían.

-(bueno si entiende chistes pero tarda mucho)- replico el bicho amarillo.

Y así mis queridos amigos es como termino el día en la primera aventura de los jóvenes.

* * *

Yop: 11 paginas en Word

Ks: Hasta ahora el más largo

Rayo: ¿Qué sucedió con el pasado de Red?

Yop: NO ADELANTOS.

Ks yRayo: ¬.¬ tenías que gritar.

Yop: na da igual.

Todos: GRASIAS POR LEER.

Yop: Nos vemos pronto.

Rayo: ¡ESPERA! ¿Cuál es el nombre de la canción?

Yop: ha cierto casi lo óvido jeje.

Canción: Adivina adivinanza

Interprete: Hilda Aguirre.

Película: Sor Ye-Ye.

Ks: ¿y esa cuál es?

Yop: no tengo idea pero la canción me encanta.

Rayo yKs: *FAcePALM*

Yo: ya no te enojes que por aquí dejare el link de la canción completa.

Ks: más te vale.

Rayo: ahora si nos vemos pronto.

Ks: ica mayolo xinompaqui

Yop: *traduciendo* sonrían con el corazón.

( watch?v=xu45QvjOT0o) solo quiten los parentesis.


	8. ¡Samrai, Flint y Primera Medalla!

Yop: Pokemon le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, tampoco soy dueña de las series o marcas que aparezcan mencionadas en este fic.

-hablar –

-(pokespesh)-

"pensar"

Ammm como telepatía es básicamente hablar en la mente o proyectar los tus pensamientos en la mente de otros pues se toma como "pensar" pero para diferenciarlos será:

_'pensar'_

_Cantar _

**Pokedex**

**Carteles**

_Flash back_

Llamada telefónica:

/altavoz/

* * *

-Muy bien, ya estamos por llegar a ciudad ¡Worale! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

La frase del joven entrenador fue cortada por un borrón que paso a unos centímetros de s cara.

-(creo que fue un pigiotto)- informo el pokemon.

-un pigiotto, ¿Qué esos no son de otra zona, en estado salvaje?-

-(no tengo idea pero, ¿no se supone que debes capturarle?)- pregunto el roedor.

-cierto, ¿listo amigo?-

-(siempre lo estoy)-

El roedor salto del hombro de su compañero al suelo y se puso en pos de batalla.

El borrón que resultó ser un pokemon tipo normal/volador, con referencia a un pajarillo.

Tenía colores crema y cafés.

El ave también se puso en os de batalla.

-okay amigo, empecemos con un ataque de agilidad-

El pikachu asintió e hiso lo que se le informo, acercándose al enemigo mientras que evadía los ataques que este le lanzaba.

-ataque rápido con placaje-

-(en acción)-

El tipo eléctrico se lanzó con una velocidad doble y utilizo el impulso de este para darle un placaje elevado al cuadrado al pobre tipo volador que se encontró con el tronco de un árbol.

-Bien, Pokebola ve- dijo el chico mientras lanzaba el objeto. El cual fue a dar a la cabeza del Pokemon caído, abriéndose y absorbiéndole en un rayo de energía roja.

La Pokebola se cerró y el pokemon dentro dio inicios de querer luchar contra el sistema.

Al final no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y la pokebola dio el clásico "Ding" indicando que la captura había sido completada con éxito.

-lo.. ¡Lo Logramos!- grito entusiasmado el joven de pueblo paleta.

-(¡SIII!)- grito feliz el pokemon amarillo.

-interesante captura-

La voz los hiso ponerse en guardia y evadir a tiempo una peligrosa punta de sable japonés.

-¡Oye! ¡No debes andar por ahí sin cuidado con ese sable!- le regaño el chico.

-¡Soy un Samurai! ¡Yo decido que hacer!- respondió el portador del arma.

-¡hasta donde sé, los samuráis primero ven si es un enemigo o aliado, antes de ponerles el sable en la cara!- se defendió el peli negro.

-¿eres de pueblo paleta?- dijo el samurái mientras ponía la espada aún más cerca del joven.

-(¡Oye!)-

-Bolt no-

Cualquier intento del pikachu por defender a su amigo quedo en el olvido por parte de este.

-bueno, crecí en ese lugar pero la verdad no estoy muy seguro de donde soy, aunque el prof oack me ha dicho que si soy, así que. Sí, Soy de Pueblo Paleta- respondió el entrenador.

-En ese caso- el guerrero guardo la espada y saco una pokebola. –Te reto a una batalla-

-aceptada-

-Soy Samurai-

-Yo Ash y él es mi compañero Bolt the Pikachu-

-okey Ash esto es un dos contra dos- especifico el retante.

La batalla fue extremadamente fácil.

En primer lugar este chico se decía ser experto en tipo bicho, pero no sabía una que otra cosa acerca de los Metapods, que fue el pokemon que Ash eligió.

Y fue gracias a eso que el chico pueblerino pudo ganar.

-no lo entiendo, ¡los Metapods no saben otra cosa más que endurecimiento!- grito el guerrero al ver como vencían a segundo pokemon.

-si los capturas en ese estado si, aunque existen excepciones. Mi Método está conmigo entrenando duro desde que era un Caterpiee por lo que al evolucionar sus ataques anteriores se quedan- explico el joven de pueblo paleta.

-¡entiendo!, pero ¿Cómo es que tu sabias eso?, digo tu cara es de tonto-

-bueno puede que sea tonto en algunas cosas pero cuando se trata de pokemons no- explico el chico.

Tras un intercambio de conocimientos ambos chicos se despidieron y siguieron con sus respectivos rumbos, y fue gracias a este chico guerrero que los viajeros encontraron la salida del bosque antes de lo previsto.

-bueno ahora solo falta llegar a la caseta de ciudad plateada y oficialmente estaremos en ella- explico el chico mientras caminaban por la ruta indicada.

-(oye, ¿crees que nuestro nuevo amigo ya esté disponible para las presentaciones?)- este comentario trajo a la mente del humano la captura que hiso antes de la batalla con samurái.

-¡Es cierto!, casi lo olvido.- confeso el chico.

Acto seguido se dirigió a una orilla del camino en donde saco al nuevo miembro del equipo.

-(Me has capturado de manera justa, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Amo?)- dijo con una voz algo femenina el tipo volador.

-okay primero que nada, NO repito NO me llames Amo, mi nombre es Ahs y solo soy tu entrenador, aunque espero que podamos ser amigos y familia- especifico el humano.

Esto hiso que el pokemon abriera los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

¿Acaso ese humano le había entendido a la perfección?.

-(sip, Ash puede entendernos como si de otro humano se tratase)- explico el pikachu a la sorprendida ave.

-(¡entonces es cierto!, había escuchado rumores acerca de un humano que nos entiende y que andaba en el bosque pero nunca pensé que lo encontraría tan pronto)- admitió el ave.

-Oye es cierto, dime ¿tienes un nombre? O ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?- pregunto el humano.

Pigiotto vio a su nuevo entrenador, este humano era diferente de los demás, era respetuoso y humilde.

-(Por algunos lares soy conocida por Kasemaru, si está bien con ese nombre para ti pues adelante si no, puedes decirme Kase o simple y sencillamente Pigiotto)-

-okay kase binvenida al equipo-

-(gracias)-

-al llegar al centro pokemon podras conocer a todos, ¿quieres ir fuera de tu pokebola o dentro de?-

-(mmm.. de momento ire fuera)-

Al llegar a ciudad plateada se encontraron con un señor, el cual le dio el susto de su vida a nuestro Héroe el cual por auto defensa le quito la falsa barba que traía puesta.

* * *

El joven de cabellos verdes voltio a ver a su acompañante tras mirar la escena anterior en la fuente. (NA: por si no los recuerdan estos dos salieron en el episodio 4)

-¿Qué?, esto no fue intervención mía- respondió la de ojos azules.

-entonces ¿es una de las repercusiones?-

-no, tampoco lo es-

Ambos seres se quedaron viendo entre sí.

-¿serán ellos?- pregunto por fin el chico.

La joven se quedó meditando un rato.

-no. Parece ser que esta vez fue el mismo destino que hiso esto-

"eso o bien la escritora realmente quería poner esa escena"

Ambos seres volvieron a fijar su vista en la fuente.

* * *

-Entonces ¿usted está evitando ser visto por su hijo solo porque no tiene el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo?- pregunto Ash tras escuchar la historia del hombre con barba falsa.

-así es- respondió este.

-Señor Flim creo que usted está haciendo esto de manera equivocada, ¿Qué tal si su hijo quiere seguir un sueño pero no puede porque le está esperando?, o peor aún ¿Qué pasa si está enfermo y necesita de su apoyo y usted está aquí escondido?- le dijo el joven de pueblo paleta.

Las palabras empezaron a llenar de sentido al hombre.

-¿sabe? Siempre he pensado que los padres son personas que no importa su error, mientras no involucré abandonar a su familia lo enfrentaran y si su familia ya no los quiere o no los entiende ellos seguirán luchando porque son personas que aman, el profesor oack siempre me ha dicho que los padres deben poner el ejemplo a los hijos. ¿Qué lección intenta enseñarle a su familia si sigue escondiéndose?-

El hombre se detuvo en el camino.

-chico, si caminas otras dos cuadras estarás en el centro pokemon- dijo de pronto.

-¿hu?-

-tengo algo que hacer, algo que realmente no puede esperar más- explico.

Y tras eso salió corriendo con dirección a quien sabe dónde.

-¿creen que tenga que ir al baño?- pregunto de forma inocente a sus dos pokemons acompañantes.

Ambos cayeron al estilo anime.

-(¿es así de despistado?)- preguntó el ave al roedor.

-(desgraciadamente sí)- respondió este.

* * *

El día había sido duro, cuatro entrenadores novatos habían pasado por su gimnasio.

El chico sabía que la temporada había empezado y por lo general eran dos o tres los entrenadores novatos, sin embargo parece ser que esta vez el numero aumento.

Y es que al momento de reportear al profesor regional acerca del suceso de los entrenadores, el viejo hombre menciono a un quinto entrenador, uno que si según sus cálculos no fallaban estaría en ese gimnasio dentro de unas horas o bien al día siguiente en la mañana.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió.

Errr.. Corrección el chico estaría en esos mismos instantes.

-¡Brock!-

La voz que escucho no era lo que esperaba.

Al principio el chico no se atrevió a creer lo que sus oídos le informaban.

-¿Brock?, ¿Forrets?, ¿ay alguien en casa?-

El chico se dio la vuelta lenta mente.

Temiendo que si lo hacía demasiado rápido pudiese desmallarse.

Efectivamente la voz de esa persona era la que estaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿p..pa..pad…re?- pregunto en un susurro.

El hombre se volteo a ver la fuente de ese susurro.

Encontrándose con un joven de cabellos castaño oscuro en un corte muy peculiar, y ojos rasgados, casi cerrados, piel morena.

El chico estaba realmente sorprendido.

-Brok yo… lo ciento hijo, falle en mi misión y fui un cobarde al momento de no regresar y ocultarme por la vergüenza- explico el hombre.

-pero hoy conocí a un chico que me hiso ver la verdad… ¿podrás perdonarme y aceptarme otra vez en tu vida?- agrego.

El joven líder de gimnasio empezó a llorar, luego corrió y abrazó al hombre.

-Padre, nos tenías preocupado. Claro que te perdono y te acepto, pero creo que deberías hablar con los demás- explico

Tras eso se separó del abrazó.

Y ambos hombres caminaron a la casa donde una fiesta pequeña se celebró en honor del regreso del hombre de la casa.

* * *

Tras haber presentado a todo el equipo Ash y Bolt estaban camino a su cuarto una vez ahí saco un pequeño frasco de su mochila.

-(¿Qué es eso?)- pregunto el pikachu.

-¿hu?, ho, ¿te refieres al frasco?, es mi medicina- respondió el chico.

-(¿medicina?)-pregunto con algo de preocupación oculta en curiosidad.

-sip. Lo que sucede es que yo tengo un problema con el consumo de energía y otro muy pequeño en el corazón, nunca me doy cuenta de cuando me estoy sobre esforzando, hasta que me empieza a doler un poco el corazón y la vista se me empieza a nublar, finalmente me quedo dormido. Aunque hubo una vez en que realmente necesite hospitalización.

Estas pastillas evitan que el corazón sufra daños- explico el chico.

La nueva información hiso abrir en shock los ojos del pequeño pokemon.

-(¡ppeero! ¿¡Eso no es suficiente motivo para no estar de viaje?!)-el tipo eléctrico estallo en un sinfín de preguntas llenas de preocupación.

El chico sonrió de manera comprensiva y se limitó a poner una mano en la cabeza del roedor y la acaricio.

Bolt se calmó al sentir el gesto.

Fue entonces que el chico se dio cuenta de que el pokemon tenía inicios de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bolti, estoy bien. ¿Por qué crees que me dejaron empezar el viaje?, obviamente debo informar al profesor Oack y a las enfermeras Joey acerca de cómo me estoy sintiendo y de la medicina- el pokemon lo escuchaba.

-claro esta este viaje lo inicie porque quería hacerlo, aparte de que me ayudara en mi problema, y principalmente lo estoy haciendo para encontrar respuestas, para saber quién soy, de donde vengo, a donde voy.

Pero de momento eso no me preocupa para nada, porque sé que puedo contar contigo para todo- explico el niño.

El pokemon asintio y abrazo al humano.

-(Satochi)- dijo este.

* * *

_-(…)¡Pegasus Faantasi!, ¡Dulse libertad!- _

El día había llegado y tras una buena sesión de entrenamiento, se dirigían al Gym para ganar la primera medalla.

Aunque claro está que el joven de pueblo paleta caminaba cantando por lo bajo una canción que había escuchado hace mucho y que por algún motivo estaba en su mente otra vez.

-(¡Ese es el Gym!)-grito entusiasmado el pokemon eléctrico.

-perfecto-

-(¿a quién vas a usar?, ¿puedo entrar yo?)-

-mmm, a un no lo sé, pero creo que será a mankey y a ti, son los que más experiencia tienen- dijo el chico.

-aunque sería genial poder poner a todos en la batalla, ¿me pregunto cómo serán las reglas?- agrego mientras entrava al edificio.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, sin embargo el chico tenía experiencia caminando de noche, por lo que sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente y pudo localizarse sin ningún problema.

-hola- dijo mientras dirigía su vista a un punto en particular de la sala.

-¿eres el líder del gimnacio?-agrego.

Enseguida se encendió un reflector, revelando a un joven de aproximadamente 14 o 15 años piel morena ojos rasgados y cabellos castaños en punta.

-por el día de hoy si, mañana dejare de serlo, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- respondió el chico.

-no tengo idea, pero puedo navegar con facilidad en lugares oscuros- fue la respuesta.

-bueno, soy Brock, ¿bienes a una batalla de gimnacio?-

-sip/(si)- respondieron ambos pueblerinos al mismo tiempo.

-¿un pikachu?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viajando?- pregunto el mayor.

-ha..-el chico voltio a ver a su amigo y luego regreso la mirada a su colocutor.

-dos semanas-

"todos son iguales" pensó el hombre.

-muy bien, ¿conoces las reglas?-

-mm.. las de este gimnasio no, solo se las reglas básicas- explico el joven.

-muy bien.. ¿Me repites tu nombre?-

-(¿Cómo quieres que te repita algo que no te ha dicho?)- pregunto algo confuso el ratón.

A lo que el chico rio por lo bajo.

-jeje, Bolt, eso es una forma de preguntar mi nombre tras mucho tiempo ablando sin saberlo- explico el joven entrenador.

"¿acaso el?" los pensamientos del líder de Gym fueron interrumpidos por el chico.

-Soy Ash, y este es mi compañero Bolt el Pikachu- presento el joven.

-¿solo Ash?-

-mm… bueno mi primer nombre es Satoshi, soy Satoshi Ash, y pues como soy huérfano no tengo apeido- explico el joven.

"Creo que metí la pata hasta el fondo"

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes-

-bueno las reglas son sencillas, será un dos contra dos, tu puedes sustituir, yo no. Podemos usar pociones o cualquier otro ítem de sanación- explico el joven.

El niño asintio.

En eso salio un joven de entre unos 12 o 13 años quien tomo el lugar de juez.

-Muy bien empezamos, ¡Adelante Geodude!-

-okay, ¡Mankey adelante!-

Ambos pokemons salieron de sus esferas y se posiseniaron en su respectivo lugar.

Geodude era un pokemon tipo roca que si bien no recordaba a una roca levitan te con brazos y rostro, pues entonces no savia a que recordaba.

-¡Geodude usa placaje!-

-Esquiva con agilidad y patada baja- pidió el niño.

Justo cuando el tipo roca lanzo su ataque el tipo lucha uso agilidad para aumentar su velocidad y al mismo tiempo esquivar el ataque. También aprovecho la cercanía del oponente para mandarlo a volar con una poderosa y rápida patada baja.

-¡Geodude levántate y usa rizo defensa!-

-aumentando defensa, okay ¡Mankey foco energía!-

Ambos aumentaron sus habilidades.

-debo admitirlo, sabes llevar bien una batalla- felicitó el joven líder de gimnasio.

-es mankey quien sabe hacer la batalla- explico el niño.

-esto acaba aquí, ¡Geodude lanza rocas!-

El niño abrió los ojos.

-¡Agilidad y golpes furia!-

Las rocas empezaron a caer, pero gracias al combo de agilidad y golpes furia pudo esquivar la avalancha y destruir algunas de las piedras que no pudo esquivar.

"sabe reaccionar a tiempo" pensó el hombre

-¡Geodude..¿Qué?!- antes de que se diera cuenta sus compañero estaba fuera de combate.

-mientras esquivaba se abría paso hasta tu pokemon y le termino con lo último de golpes furia- explico el niño

"increíble" -¡Geodude regresa! Hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo mientras regresaba a su compañero a la pokebola.

-Bien ahora te enfrentaras a mi compañero número uno, ¡Onix Ve!- grito el hombre.

Al instante apareció una serpiente de rocas extremadamente grande.

-(Soy Onix)- grito.

-(¡y yo Mankey!)- grito el tipo lucha.

-Mankey ven aquí-

-(¡He!¿por qué? ¡Aun puedo pelear!)- grito el mono mientras hacía algunas caritas.

-bueno me gustaría que todos tengan chance de pelear y no se me hace justo que tu estés algo cansado y ónix no- explico el chico.

-aparte no me engañas, sé que tienes las manos algo cansadas por sobre esforzarte con golpes furia, no quiero que eso te dañe de una forma permanente, te daré un pequeño descanso para que no pase a mayores y luego regresas al campo de batalla, ¿okay?-

El monito empezó a llorar.

Su entrenador realmente se interesaba en el.

Por lo tanto regreso inmediatamente a su lado de una forma feliz.

-Pikachu sige.. ¿hu?- el roedor se había aferrado a su pantalón y negaba frenéticamente la cabeza.

El chico se puso a su nivel de ojos.

-Bolti, ¿le tienes miedo a Onix?-

El roedor asintió.

-no te preocupes, no te pondré contra alguien que no quieres pelear- le conforto

-muy bien am… creo que kase puede ganarme algo de tiempo mientras sano las manos de mankey-

Bolt se quedó viendo lo sucedido, y vio las manos del monito, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente las manos de este estaban rojas.

Luego vio a la serpientota.

Y fijo su vista en Ash.

-bien creo que si- se dijo mientras tomaba la pokebola de su compañero aéreo.

-(¡Satoshi espera!)-

-¿hu?-

-(¿puedo pelear?)-

-¿estás seguro?-

-(¡Claro!, ¿Qué clase de pikachu poderoso seré si no puedo vencer a una serpiente para poder ayudar a mis compañeros?)-

El chico sonrió y asintió.

-en ese caso. ¡Pikachu yo te elijo!-

-¡pikachu contra ónix! ¡Empiecen!- dijo el juez.

-¡Onix enrolló! –

-ataque rápido- pidió el niño

Al intentar enrollar al pequeño roedor, este uso su ataque rápido para escalar a su oponente.

-¡Placaje!-pidió el niño.

-(placaje rápido, trabajando)- exclamo el roedor.

Efectivamente con la fuerza del ataque rápido cambio a un fuerte placaje en la cabeza de su oponente.

"sabe convertir sus ventajas y puntos huecos en poderosas armas, se preocupa realmente por sus pokemons y de forma inconsciente les invita a nunca rendirse, este sin duda es el mejor entrenador de la temporada" pensó el líder de gimnasio.

-¡Onix sacúdete!-

-¡Bolt, onda trueno!-

-sabes que los ataques eléctricos no funcionan ¿verdad?-

-¿he? ¡Es cierto! Jeje ¡perdón Bolt! Se me olvido totalmente- dijo el joven mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca.

"o bien puede que no"

Sin embargo el tipo roca grito con dolor.

-¿he?- dijeron ambos entrenadores.

-(Ash, Onda trueno también funciona como ataque de estado)-

-¿ataque de estado?- repitió el niño para después acordarse de una de las clases del profesor.

-¡Es cierto!, ¡onda trueno causa parálisis!- dijo tras acordarse.

-je a mí también se me olvido eso- dijo el líder de gimnasio.

-Bolt agilidad y mega puño-

El roedor que había caído de la espalda del tipo roca tras que este se sacudiera, volvió a escalarle con agilidad, a una gran velocidad y luego le dio un mega puño fugaz en la cara de su oponente.

Este paralizado no pudo hacer nada.

"ónix ha recibido un buen de daño, pero ese roedor también" pensó al ver el estado de su oponente, el cual estaba algo cansado y con algunas raspadas debido a la dureza de la roca por la cual estaba formado el pokemon serpiente.

-¡Onix lanza rocas!-

-Bolt salto y ataque rápido- grito el niño.

El roedor uso el salto para esquivar la primera roca y saltar de roca en roca con el ataque rápido para esquivar, saltar, y aumentar su ataque, el cual fue directo a la cabeza.

-(¡Sii! ¡Vamos Bolt, Vamos Bolt!)- gritaba entusiasmado el tipo lucha.

-(¡Y yo soy el rey!)- grito feliz el roedor una vez el humo de las rocas al caer se despejara, y dejara ver a un ratón sobre la cabeza de un vencido ónix.

-Onix ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Pikachu, por lo tanto la victoria de este encuentro se la lleva el retador, ¡Ash!- dijo el juez.

-¡onix regresa! isite un buen trabajo amigo- dijo a su caído compañero, el líder del gimnasio y luego voltio a ver a su retador el cual estaba a mitad de estadio abrazando a su compañero amarillo mientras el blanco con crema estaba danzando alrededor de ellos.

-¡jajaj! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Nuestra primera medalla!-decía feliz el joven.

-¡pika pikachu!- escucho al roedor

-¡Mankey mankey!- cantaba el mono.

"vuelvo a decirlo este es a mi parecer el mejor oponente que he tenido, después de Red" pensó feliz el joven líder.

-Bueno Ash, debo admitir que has sido el mejor oponente de la temporada. Estoy honrado de que tu hallas sido mi último retador como líder de gimnasio- interrumpió el joven.

-Muchas gracias Brock pero el honrado soy yo- dijo el chico quien tenía a ambos pokemons en sus hombros.

-has demostrado, gran cariño asía tus compañeros de equipo, reaccionaste rápidamente y diste ordenes que tanto esquivaban como atacaban, fueron escasas las palabras pero te entendieron y ejecutaron las cosas tal y como tus palabras les trasmitieron- explico el joven.

-por eso y por haberme vencido de manera limpia te doy esta medalla roca- agrego mientras que le daba al niño una pequeña medalla en forma de una roca.

-gracias Brock- dijo el niño.

El chico simple y sencillamente estallo en emoción.

-¡MUY BIEN; TENEMOS JUNA MEDALLA ROCA!-grito mientras hacia una pose.

-¡esto es genial chicos!- agrego entre risas.

El joven líder de gimnasio sonrió.

-bueno Ash que te parece si vamos al centro pokemon- interrumpió.

-¡Excelente idea!- dijo feliz el niño.

-podre explicarle al profesor Oack y de paso comer algo- dijo entusiasta.

-(¡si comida!)- agrego Bolt.

-(¡si!)-

* * *

Ambos jóvenes estaban en el centro pokemon.

-y dime Ash ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar aquí?- pregunto el joven de plateada.

-mm… creo que el resto del día lo usare para comprar más provisiones y echar un vistazo a la ciudad, posiblemente mañana en la mañana me iré- respondió el joven pueblerino.

-oye Ash ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

E ahí la pregunta que nunca podría responder bien.

-bueno, no lo sé… el Profesor Oack cree que tengo 10 año medio pero la verdad no tengo idea- respondió

-he… ¿a qué te refieres?-

-bueno… lo único que recuerdo es haber escapo de un orfanato y después de am.. Medio año encontrarme con el profesor oack no se el día de mi cumpleaños ni cuantos años tengo en verdad, solo se mis dos nombres y que soy niño- explico el chico.

-lo siento Ash, no devi preguntarte eso-

-no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado-

* * *

Tras pasar un buen día en ciudad plateada y mostrarle la medalla al profesor oack el chico se dispuso a dormir.

El día siguiente empezaría el viaje al monte moon y después el descenso de este para llegar a ciudad celeste.

-(Ash, ¿ya checaste si tienes medicamento suficiente?)-pregunto Bolt.

-sip-

-(sabes, creo que sería buena idea que viajemos con alguien más, ¿Qué sucedería si algo te llegara a pasar y nosotros estamos lejos?)- comento el pokemon.

-Bolti, estoy más que consiente de que algo puede llegarme a pasar, y que debemos de viajar con alguien más, pero… no quiero forzar a nadie, y sé que tú y los demás podrán hacerse cargo de todo. Yo confió en ustedes y te prometo que no dejare algo me pase- dijo el niño mientras abrazaba al pikachu.

* * *

-_din don ding ding dong baños de luna que buenos son, din dong din ding dong ho pero que buenos son _

_Con baños de luna tú te sentirás mejor, tómalos de noche cuando se haya ido el sol. _

_Los pitufos saben que, son buenos para no sé qué, con baños de luna tú te sentirás muy bien- _

-¡Ash espera!-

-¿hu?-

El chico se voltio para ver a un joven moreno con una gran mochila a la espalda corriendo para alcanzarle.

-¿Brock?-

El mencionado se detuvo a unos pasos del chico azabache, y trato de recuperar su aliento.

-casi no te alcanzo- fue la respuesta del joven.

Ambos compañeros de viaje se le quedaron viendo con confucion.

-veras antier mi padre por fin regreso y me dio permiso para ir de viaje para completar mi sueño, y bueno ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerse un buen criador pokemon que estando con un entrenador?- explico.

-¿he?- dijeron los compañeros de destino mientras ladeaban la cabeza.

-lo que quiero decir es que si me permites ir con tigo en este viaje- especifico.

-o hooo- dijo en señal de entender para luego sonreír abiertamente.

-¡Claro! Entre más mejor, y así Bolt no tiene de que preocuparse mucho en caso de que algo me suceda- contesto el chico.

-(no sabes el peso que me quita de encima con tan solo unirte al grupo)- dijo el pokemon.

El creador pokemon en entrenamiento sonrió.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto.

-atravesar el monte Moon para llegar a ciudad Celeste- respondió el chico, quien de un momento a otro estaba mas que entusiasmado.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo el joven

-¡Muy bien! ¡Sigamos cantando!-

-¿cantando?-

-_ nadie te va a parar, saint seya- _

-¿saint seya?-

El joven negó con la cabeza y se unió al coro.

-_jovenes guerreeeros- _

_-(saint seya)- _

Así los tres viajeros se adentraron a la ruta que les llevaría al monte Moon cantando alegremente.

Poco sabían que dentro del monte tendrían el primer encuentro con una asociación criminal supuesta mente extinta.

* * *

Yop: *silvando*

Ks: no has ido a ver la película ¿verdad?

Yop: T.T no, no he ido y tengo que cantar en la sala la canción.

Rayo: por cierto, ¿Cuáles eran las canciones?

Yop: heee la primera y con la que cerramos es Pegasus Fantasi, intro de los caballeros del zodiaco.

La segunda es Baños de luna, con los pitufos y el padre abram.

Ks: ¿te diste cuenta que hasta ahora este es el capitulo mas largo que has escrito?

Yop: sip. Y el segundo del fic de Megaman ser mas o menos igual de largo.

Rayo: enserio necesitas un buen nombre para ese fic.

Yop: T.T no me lo recuerdes.

Ks: bueno hay que agradecer los comentarios y el nuevo favorito.

Yop: nun ¡A la de tres!

Todos: *se rompen cuetes de confetis* ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

Ks: bueno esto es todo por hoy

Yop: bueno en este fic, xD en los demás quien sabe.

Rayo: yo quiero más comentarios para comer.

Todos: GRASIAS POR LEER.

Yop: Nos vemos pronto.

Ks: ica mayolo xinompaqui.

Rayo: sonríe con el corazón.


End file.
